Soul's New Meister: Fight for Death City
by white-lily15
Summary: Sequal to Soul's New Meister:ReUniting and final installment of the series! Witches begin to invade Death City and our favorite three teams are the only ones who can stop it. But, in the end will Soul end up losing another partner to Death?
1. We Begin

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

Two months later….

The only sound that could be heard on the streets of Death City was the wind swirling through the empty air. Nobody roamed the streets, children weren't out laughing joyfully, and couples weren't talking happily while they walked down the cobble stone road. Suddenly a purple orb of magic collided with the stone paved walk, causing the various stones to go crashing into shop windows. A huge cloud of smoke blocked the view of the damage. Then, a teen girl came flying out of the smoke, her feet carrying her as far as she could. Another, smaller orb crashed down to the left of her causing her to swerve to avoid the contact. The teen's black jacket concealed her face with an ebony hood. Her ripped jeans had bits of splattered blood on their surface as she dodged another orb. She rolled onto her knees, almost had gotten hit with that lost energy blast. The hood slipped off to reveal caramel tinted hair pulled into a high pony-tail. Her communicator in her ear buzzed annoyingly from its temporary loss of signal. But, unfortunately for her it came back on.

"Jaz! What's going on? I heard an explosion!" Soul roared into the girl's ear.

"Uh…let me get back to you on that." Jasmine muttered, just before she leapt to her feet at the sight of four witches on their brooms.

"Jaz, don't you dare!"

With a click the communicator was shut off.

Soul cursed on the other end, while he paced the cracked roof top. "Stubborn woman! Doesn't she ever learn?"

"We are still talking Jasmine right?" Liz clarified, looking at her freshly painted nails.

Soul snarled in response. "I send her to check the border and what happens? She finds trouble!"

"Once again we are still talking about your girlfriend right?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jasmine breathed heavily, placing the palms of her hands on her knees, and letting her weight fall on it. She looked up to see four purplish souls floating in mid-air in front of her.

"This is definitely getting harder to keep up." She muttered popping her back, as she stood up straight. With a cringe turned her communicator back on.

"Jaz! You better answer me!"

"Take a chill pill. I'm coming back, and send someone to get these souls would ya? There are four over here on the corner of 888 Coffin Avenue." The meister sighed into the device.

"What did you break?" Soul groaned.

Slowly the meister glanced back over her shoulder to look at the several shops in ruins. Broken glass decorated the street, and no less then ten craters occupied the road.

"Not much."

"Jaz!"

"Love you too, bye." She smirked, just before clicking it off once again.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul kept his blood red eyes on the door to the cloud decorated room. Shinigami sama on his right, discussing the attack plan with the other Death Scythes and their meisters. Soul growled lightly in his throat.

"Soul! How is keeping Death City safe going?" Shinigami questioned.

"Depends. You talking before or after I send Jaz out to patrol." The white haired weapon growled, earning a few chuckles from his fellow weapons.

No sooner did that statement leave his lips did Jasmine walk through the door, a exhausted expression on her face. Immediately Soul straightened in his seat and trained his eyes on her. With a light shake of her head Jasmine told him silently that she would let him ask later. She smiled warmly at Shinigami, while he bounced over to her side.

"I hear you took out four witches today, that is quite impressive."

"Thank you."

"It is also foolish."

"Not hearing anything new." The girl sighed, at everyone's smug look.

"But, I will give you all credit. You have managed to keep the witches at bay while we come up with an attack plan. You also successfully evacuated the city. I am impressed with you seven."

The meeting ended with another damage report that Jasmine had to deliver, resulting in Spirit fainting. Soul glared at his meister the entire trip out of the now empty school.

"Tsubaki, Black Star head out on border patrol. I'm taking Jaz home." Soul reported, glaring at Jasmine's protesting look.

"Okay! Let's see if I can beat Jasmine's record of killing witches. What was it twenty minutes?" Black Star pondered, tapping his chin with his finger in thought.

"Thirteen, good luck." She smirked.

"I will beat you! It is a duty of a man who shall surpa-"

The sound of both Soul and Jasmine clicking their communicators off simultaneously filled the air.

"How many times have we heard that in a month?" Soul yawned.

"Three thousand six hundred and seven." Jasmine muttered. "Kidd's been begging him to make it even for three days now."

The two walked sluggishly down the now damaged sidewalk; while Soul looked at his meister's appearance. Her hair was now regaining its former caramel color, her eyes had dark circles imprinted underneath them, her every movement seemed lazy, and she yawned just about every free breathe she had.

"How many patrols have you taken in the last week?"

"Twenty…why?" She yawned.

"Twenty out of thirty!"

"Not now Soul."

"Don't tell me-"

He was cut off be Jasmine's cell phone ringing. In a second she had the phone to her ear, and muttered a sure before he could blink. She snapped the phone shut and yawned again.

"Black Star asked if we heard him kill that witch. Apparently he killed one just on the edge of the North side."

"They keep coming more frequently." Soul sighed, slinging an arm around Jasmine's shoulders.

"That's the point of an attack isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Not cool Jaz." He murmured, opening their apartment door.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend so whose the un-cool one there?"

He rolled his ruby eyes as she picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch just before slinging a blanket over her tired ridden body.

"Just shut up and go to sleep you stubborn woman." He muttered before kissing her forehead.

No sooner had he said those words had she drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: There is the first chapter! Yay! Hope you all like it! The next posting shall be on 3/23/11.**

**Lots of love.**

**Lily**


	2. Unfortunate News

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

Jasmine laid curled into her tight fetal position on the couch, having the dreaded feeling that something was going to interrupt her sleep.

_~Ring!_

_~Ring!_

The meister's sapphire eyes cracked open and stared at the shaking cell phone lying on the brown hard wood table. A small sigh escaped her lips as she flipped it open.

"Leany." She muttered, getting to her feet, and popping her knuckles while the phone rested between her cheek and shoulder. "Uh, huh, yep,….sure, on our way."

Jasmine snapped the phone shut and dragged herself to her chaotic bedroom, trying to find some none torched, torn, or dirty clothing. After a minute or so of searching she gave up deciding the cloths she had on was good enough. The exhausted meister began to pad her way out of her bedroom wondering where her weapon/boyfriend had went.

"Soul!"

Nothing but silence.

"Soul, dang it!" She semi-growled opening his bedroom door, and saw he hadn't even made it to the bed this time. Jasmine's hard glare softened at the sight of him passed out on the hard wood floor. "Soul, we got to go. Kidd called us."

"Hm…ten more minutes Vie." He muttered, turning on his side.

"Great, now he's talking in his sleep." The mister sighed, kneeling down to the floor.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Europe….One hour earlier…._

"Do you see anything?" Ruby whispered into her communicator. "Spirit dang it! You better talk back into this piece of crap otherwise I'll-"

A hand suddenly clasped over the Death Scythes mouth, cutting her ranting short. Ruby narrowed her chocolate eyes at the sight of her fellow scythe that looked ahead, down one of the many dark tunnels underneath Europe.

"Shhh." He motioned, placing a finger on his lips.

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she gazed down the tunnel to see several flashes of purple lighting the tunnel. Shinigami had sent them on a status mission. To purely gather information then return to DWMA, and recruit the rest of the Death Scythes to go back to Europe and exterminate the nest of witches. But, of course nothing ever foes as planned on these missions. Ruby had been trying to convince Shinigami to leave the seven teens out of this whole mess, and just let them go underground like the rest of the city. It was painful for the Death Scythe to watch all the innocence drain out of her daughter's eyes.

"Don't you shhh me!" She snapped, slapping his hand away from her shoulder. "It's nothing more then magic residue, probably left over from the last spell cast down here."

"I hate how perceptive you are, you know that?" Spirit muttered, pushing past the brunette to continue on down the tunnel.

"What happened to split up, we'll cover more ground that way? Huh?"

"I'm starting to see who exactly your daughter gets her sharp tongue from." The red head smirked at the fuming female. "Now what's this I hear about you trying to convince Shinigami to put them underground."

"They are children Spirit, and we both know that this would have never stood if-"

"If the city wasn't in desperate need of help, and you just happen to be the mother of a meister..who by the way has a Grigori Soul, and is also the partner of a Death Scythe."

"All of which no one thought I needed to know until a month ago!" The scythe snapped.

"She's your daughter."

"Yes, my daughter and those other six shouldn't be putting their lives on the line. We both know Spirit that they could get killed." Ruby cringed at the very idea of any of them getting injured severely.

It was then that Spirit whipped around on her. "It was their choice, no one forced them, and no one is tying their hands!"

Several cloaked figures began to descend from the tunneled ceiling from behind Spirit, unbeknownst to either Death Scythe.

"But-"

"No buts! **Your** daughter is the one who signed on, **your** daughter signed a contract saying she would protect this city, **your **daughter took an oath to serve death when ever he called on her, and **your **daughter is fully aware that she may die! If she doesn't care why should you!" Spirit snarled.

Ruby's big brown eyes sobered slightly as her voice came out in a whisper. "Did you like it when it was Maka that was risking her life Spirit?"

Spirit angry expression melted into one of pure misery just at the thought of his precious baby girl. Ruby rested her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and sighed. "They may make their own decisions and they may be the ones who risk their lives. But, no matter what Spirit they'll always be our baby girls, Maka yours and Jasmine mine."

"Aw, how sweet."

Both scythes whipped their heads around to see the once vacant tunnel crowded with witches, that all had their magic ready to attack with.

"Oh crap." Ruby uttered at the sheer number.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Jaz, come on wake up." Soul groaned at the sleeping meister on the back of his motorcycle. Jasmine rubbed her sapphire eyes sleepily, and yawned sheepishly as her boyfriend chuckled at her tired nature. "I know I'm tired too, come on babe."

"I can walk." She protested when he tried to carry her.

"Stubborn woman."

"Always." She smirked over her shoulder as they walked into the school.

The two roamed down the halls, trying to remember every battle strategy drilled into their heads by Shinigami. The month before the Death Scythes had put the seven of them all through an intense boot camp. Teaching them last resort maneuvers, and teaching the meisters just how to react to certain situations. Soul glanced sideways at Jasmine, who still had a small scar on her forehead from Tsubaki's unwilling blade. The shadow weapon spent hours apologizing, while Black Star gloated about how he knocked her off her feet.

"Ah, Soul, Jasmine, glad you could join us." Shinigami sighed, in a less then cheery tone.

Both meister and weapon raised an eyebrow at the tone.

"Not like we had a choice. Have to come whenever Death calls, ring a bell? I didn't think you'd literally call." Jasmine huffed.

"Jasmine, I have something I need to tell you." Shinigami muttered.

"What?"

"Ruby, your mother, went missing in action."

All the color drained from the young meister's face at the comment. "W-what?"

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! I know another cliff hanger...sorry! next posting shall be on 3/30/11**

**Lots of love!**

**Lily**


	3. In It Together

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

Jasmine's sapphire orbs closed tightly shut at the thought. "What about Spirit?"

Soul's eyes fell on his girlfriend at the question. She had been silent for several minutes.

"He managed to escape." Lord Death informed, not liking the glint in the girl's eyes at that.

"I'm glad he's safe." She smiled smally, sincerity lacing her voice.

"Shinigami sama sir, I'm going to take Jasmine home. I don't think she'll be able to fight like this." Soul insisted, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you are not!"

"Yes I-"

"Just shut up and come on before I sling you over my shoulder and carry you out of here." He whispered darkly into her ear, tightening his hold on her waist as he did so.

As he pulled away Jasmine glared at him from the corner of her eyes, and then reluctantly turned to Shinigami. "Yeah, I'll go home for the evening."

"I think that would be the best decision. I hope to see you tomorrow morning." Shinigami nodded.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jasmine lay motionless on her side, facing the wall, while the tears dried along her pail cheeks. Her ears covered by headphones, allowing the soft jazz music to flow into her ears just as they had moments ago. She had just gotten off the phone with her sisters and father, having to tell them the news. Jasmine squeezed her eyes shut just a bit more, trying to figure a way out of this.

"Okay, that is it."

Her eyes landed on a weapon with disheveled white hair, that he ran his fingers through obsessively. "What's it?"

"Moping around isn't going to make anything better. So get your butt up and do something." Soul slightly growled.

The girl simply pulled the quilt over her head and grumbled. "Go away Soul."

"No."

"Fine then I'll just ignore you." She muttered, turning the volume up on the walkman.

Soul's ruby eyes twitched ever so slightly at her stubbornness. He turned from the room and stomped into the white bathroom where he turned the knob on the tub that started the flow of the steaming warm water. He returned from the room, where he threw the quilt off Jasmine, and scooped her up bridal style. The head phones falling to the floor as she thrashed.

"I know you're going to kill me for this, but I really don't care. You need to clear your head." He emphasized at the end, just as he dumped her into the tub filled with water.

The clear liquid swished out of the porcelain tub while her head submerged under the water and re-emerged gasping for air. Her cloths soaked through and her coughing up some water that had slipped into her open mouth. "Soul!" She growled in between coughs.

The weapon sighed while he lowered himself to sit on the floor of the bathroom next to the tub. "Do you really think I would have gotten you to listen if I hadn't?"

"I'm still not going to listen! All you've managed to do is soak your girlfriend, who is going to choke you!" She snarled, trying to get up only to have him deliver a harsh shove to the chest. She went sprawling back into the water, allowing her head to go under once again and once again she was gasping for air when she re-emerged.

"Listen you stubborn woman! You are going to listen and if you even think about trying to get up I'll shove you back under water! Now shut up for just once, once out of the year and a half we've been partners!"

Jasmine blinked once, before letting a sigh fill the air. "You got ten seconds before I strangle you."

"Do you really think that moping around is going to bring her back? What the crap is going through your head Jaz! Do something about it, don't mope about it…..okay you can choke me now, even though it wouldn't be very cool to choke your boyfriend."

"Shut up Evans." The girl chuckled slightly, running her hand through her soaked, mostly almond hair. " I hate it when you're right."

"Sur- wait what was that?" The scythe smiled devilishly. "Jasmine Leany just admit she was wrong?"

"Don't get used to it." The almond haired meister glared playfully, trying to haul herself out of the tub.

Without any kind of warning his lips were pressed softly against hers while his hand rested on her back. Soul pulled back slightly and smirked, showing his shark teeth off. "Stubborn woman."

"And you love me for it." Jasmine smirked lightly.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Stein took another long drag from his cigarette, and then allowed the lung choking smoke to roll out of his lips. He tilted his head looking up at the ceiling for a moment from his stitch up office chair. "You know it's a trap girl. So I suggest you get that defiant look off your face."

"… I have no idea what you're talking about." The meister sighed, while her weapon stood by her side, knowing what was happening.

Stein placed his eyes on the girl in question and smirked. "No idea huh. I just sensed a spike in your soul activity, you're up to something."

A tiny smirk crossed Jasmine's lips, but the sarcasm did not reach her glazed over eyes. "Thanks for the concern Doctor Stein."

"What is this about Jasmine?" Shinigami puzzled, clapping his two Styrofoam hands together.

"I'm going after my mom."

"I said that it was a trap. What part of the word trap do you not comprehend?" Stein questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"We're still going after her." Jasmine insisted, balling her hands into fists.

"We're?"

"Do you really think I trust her to do something by herself? She finds trouble just walking down the street, much less walking into a coven of witches." Soul smirked.

"They held your mother for a reason. The kept her knowing you two would go after her. An opening to kill you and capture Soul that they needed, imagine the damage they could do with a Death Scythe in their grasps."

"Does it look like we really care?" The white haired weapon sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Stein shook his head hopelessly at the two and looked at Shinigami. "Well?"

"I can't order you two to stay, but I can ask that you be careful."

Jasmine smiled lightly and glanced at Soul. "No promises."

**Author Note: I know not a very big SoulxJasmine fluff scene but they'll be plenty of those at the end and sprinkled through out the story. Hope you liked this chapter! Next posting shall be on 4/6/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	4. Family Hearts

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

"You're doing what?" Liz screeched at the pair. "I know Soul's insane, but Jasmine too! Ugh!"

Jasmine sighed, while pulling her grey jacket closer to her body. Her eyes glanced over at Soul who was currently chugging any water he could get his hands on. "Liz, we-"

"I know, I know, you're mother."

"Could you-"

"Hold down the fort while you two are gone?" The tallest Thompson sister smiled. "I think me and Tsubaki can handle it."

A grateful smile crossed her features, as Black Star held onto to Soul for dear life. "He Black Star, he's my boyfriend! Get your own!"

"Would you quit saying the great me is gay!" The blue haired imp growled, steam rolling out of his ears.

A smirk crossed the meister's face as she slung a back pack over her shoulder. Soul shook his head at the on going debate between the two and stood impatiently at the front door waiting for his girlfriend to hurry the heck up.

"Well you have to be if you haven't realized the most perfect girl in the world for you is your weapon!"

"Jasmine!" Tsubaki squeaked, her cheeks taking on a rosy tone.

Black Star's mouth snapped miraculously shut, while his own cheeks seemed to get sprinkled over with the rosy dust. "Just don't get my best friend killed."

"Wouldn't dream of it Black Star."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Underground….Death City Bunker…._

Thousands of Death City civilians roamed in the catacombs underneath the surface. Only two months ago was the entire city evacuated and transferred into the underground city. Building lined the dirt roads with oil lamps lighting the darkness. The supplies was enough to last them for at least a year, and they received water through a perfectly placed water pipe that pumped gallons of fresh water. Kids still played while the lamps lit the streets, and life went on as if a war wasn't proceeding in the world above. Well, almost for everyone. In two houses in the city held two families worried sick.

"Dad!" Topaz shook desperately. "Come on wake up!"

"Huh?"

The eldest daughter breathed quite relieved, while looking at several empty beer cans. "Geez, got drunk again huh old man."

Onyx narrowed his eyes darkly at his weapon daughter before letting his gaze settle on the white ceiling. He hauled himself into an upright position on the couch and rested his now throbbing head in his palms. "Your mother went missing."

Topaz's eyes widened in the alarm that he knew. She and Sapphire had been hiding it ever since news reached them, because they knew their father. And they knew he still loved their mother. "Do you think mom would want you drinking yourself sick!" Onyx cringed at the volume of her voice, but remained motionless. Topaz rubbed her temples soothingly just before she narrowed her eyes at her father. "You're a doctor for Shinigami sake! You know what excessive drinking can do to you!"

"I'm still your father Topaz so hold your tongue." He grumbled.

"I know you're worried about sis, but you still have two daughters who would like not having their father passed out half the time!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." The elderly man groaned. "Just stop yelling. My head hurts."

"You better or so help me I'll yell to the top of my lungs twenty four seven!" She growled dangerously.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Wes?" Violet whispered, in the darkness of their home. The time was now nine at night at the Evans residence, and fourteen year old Violet pecked on her older brother's door, tears on the brim of her eyes.

The door creaked open to reveal a yawning violinist. "Bad dream again?"

"I feel like such a little kid." The young teen whimpered at her actions, clutching a small teddy bear that Soul had bought her for her fourth birthday. "I just-"

"I'm worried about him too Violet." The older Evans reassured.

"Can I-"

Without a word Wes stepped to the side allowing his little sister to dash into his room and slide under the covers. The quilt pulled up to her chin, while her little brown teddy bear was tucked under her arm. Wes slid into the bed next to her and wrapped an arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "I remember when you and Soul both would do this when it would storm outside."

"But, Soul would never admit he was scared. It's not cool to be scared, and his excuse for coming in here would be that I begged him."

"Which we both know you didn't." Wes chuckled at the memory of his little brother grumbling at Violet's clinging arms, while he dragged her into the bedroom.

"He will be fine right? He-He has to be alright." The girl began to tear up again at the nightmare she had, standing at her brother's funeral.

"He will be Violet, he will."

**Author's Note: I know a bit angsty somewhat, but they're at war…not everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows. I thought it would be nice to show how the families were coping in their own special ways. So here's a Pop Quiz for you guys….What is Jasmine's middle name? Next posting shall be one 4/17/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	5. Missing

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

**Author's Note: Congratulations Aku12, you've gotten it right! Jasmine's full name is: Jasmine Nella Leany.**

_Europe…_

The dirt shuffled loosely underneath their feet as the pair made their way through the catacombs. Jasmine's grip tightened on Soul's scythe form slightly at a distant sound that resembled that of a scream. Her heart pounded in her chest, thought it did not mimic the one of stone upon her face. Soul's reflection flashed in the red and black blade and looked at his meister.

"You're not chickening out are ya'?" He smirked, knowing exactly how to fire her up.

"NO!" She replied, a bit too loudly, that made her cringe afterward. Jasmine narrowed her ocean eyes at the light chuckling coming from the scythe's blade. "Shut up."

"I've never seen you so tense, geez woman, it's not like we haven't faced witches before."

"But, not this many, and they didn't have my mom."

"Hey, I got your back Leany, don't sweat it." Soul smirked, showing his sharp teeth, earning his girlfriend's eyes rolling at him.

"Back on last names are we?" She chuckled slightly.

"Nah, I'll stick with stubborn woman."

Jasmine's eyes widened at the sudden change in the atmosphere. "SOUL!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Death City.._

Spirit grumbled, his head bandaged, while sitting at the desk, looking down at the white papers before him. Stein sat adjacent from him, a cigarette hanging loosely on his lips, gazing at the folders upon folders.

"We need to find a new plan, all the assaults on the witch coven have been futile." Stein reported.

"The Death Scythes just come back injured." Shinigami sighed, gazing at the mirror. Clouds swirling around the cerulean walls, reflected in its shiny surface. "We need a weapon."

"Hey, what am I?"

"Hush Spirit." Stein sighed.

"We need to get rid of the witches in bulk and do it soon. Those kids are talented, but they can't hold the defenses to the city forever." Lord Death muttered, not an ounce of cheerfulness in his tone for once.

"I can go over the medical reports of the weapon and see if any of them posses an ability like that." Stein suggested a lazy expression on his face.

"No matter how we do this, this war is not going to end easily." Shinigami expressed gazing into the mirror at the dark scenery of the city.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_East side of Death City…_

"DEATH CANNON!" Kid roared, firing of the blinding flash of light, disintegrating witches upon the impact.

Kid took in the landscape, assuring himself no more witches were coming before in two small lights Patty and Liz were at his side.

"Now is it me or are less witches attacking?" Liz questioned, resting her hands on her hips.

"Pretty floating lights!" Patty giggled, gesturing to the floating witch souls.

"Yes, they are." The tallest Thompson sighed at her younger sister. "Kidd, you don't think that they would get in trouble would you?"

"Liz, it's them."

"So that would be a definite yes then."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Europe…_

The sound of a blade slashing through the air could be heard, while Jasmine's heavy breathing rung in Soul's ears. He could feel her soul straining to keep up, as her back collided with the rock wall of a catacomb. Her eyes bubbled with intensity as the black cloaked figures began chanting out a spell simultaneously.

"SOUL SHIELD!"

A white light spun out of her free hand's palm, encasing the meister and the Death Scythe. The spell ricochet making the sound of sharp bullets rebounding pulsate in the meister's ears loudly. The sound amplified louder and louder each second and causing her ears to ring. Finally Jasmine clasped her hands over her bleeding ears, gritting her teeth in pain as in a white light Soul was in his human form with his hands over his own ears. The pinging amplified against the barrier until the crimson liquid dripped from the meister's nose, allowing darkness to consume her.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Death City…_

The sound of papers shuffling filled the air as Stein and Spirit went through stack upon stack of folders containing the genetic make up of every weapon in Death City. With a loud groan Stein laid the beige folder on the desk top.

"A weapon that could take the witches out in bulk." Spirit repeated, sarcastically. "Who the crap could do that!"

"Thompson sisters?"

"Single shots, two at a time tops, unless they use Death Cannon; which could be amplified large enough if Kidd's soul had that much juice…but." Spirit trailed off.

"But wouldn't take out every single witch, all we would need is one or two to slip through and that would be it." Stein sighed, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"So they're out."

"None of the Death Scythes could do that, can they?"

"None that I know of."

"What weapon could create an explosion great enough to wipe out the entire coven?" Stein mumbled the light reflecting off his glasses.

Then, a light bulb went off in Spirit's head.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Europe….Catacombs…_

The lead witch looked over the passed out forms of the meister and weapon duo. A sadistic smirk came across her features.

"Foolish girl, came to rescue her mother. Leaving her weapon up for grabs." The witch chuckled reaching downward.

Her hand almost contact with Soul's wrist when a white spark shocked the witch, burning her fingertips. Her eyes gazed at the white barrier surrounding the unconscious weapon, and watched as it disappeared as mysteriously as it appeared. The lead witch looked at the knocked out girl that had dried blood caked to her pale cheeks.

"You used the sound spell?"

"Yes ma'am, she used her soul shield just as you said she would." One witch squeaked.

"Claire may have been killed, but the information about her fighting strategy that she provided us with is invaluable." The leader noted, kneeling down to the meister's level. She reached out and grasped a lock of caramel tinted hair, awaiting the same shock only to find nothing happened. "So she's protecting him." She muttered.

The head witch got to her feet and began to make her way back down the eerie catacombs.

"What do you want us to do with them Miss? Do you want us to leave the girl and take the boy?"

"No, contain them in separate cells, we're keeping both of them" She ordered.

As ordered the witches levitated the two down the halls, leaving their communicators lying on the floor of the catacombs.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Death City…_

"Jasmine, Soul, are you their?" Spirit called.

"Nothing."

"Nothing for several hours, dang it those kids are supposed to check in every two hours." Spirit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So do you want to tell him or should I?" Stein questioned lounging his elbows on the chair's head.

"This is going to go over well." The red headed scythe grumbled. "I'll send out the report."

Spirit picked up the other communicator and turned the channel dial to three. "Shinigami sama, Jasmine Leany and Soul Eater are missing in action."

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Here's a warning though I don't think this story will be as long as the others were. Sorry, but I promise this story will go out with a bang! Anyway, I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far, I've been working hard on it I promise! Next posting shall be on 4/26/11, I know it's a Tuesday, but I won't be home on Saturday so I have to post it then.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	6. Torture

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

_Europe…_

The witches looked at the specimen before them. Her eyes closed delicately in the slumber that consumed her. Her delicate wrists pinned down by metallic silver metal bands, strapping her down to the table. But, of course they matched the bands around her ankles. Jasmine's head turned away, as though subconsciously she knew what was going to happen. The head witch finally entered the room, curiosity etched on her hidden face.

"Melsima, the specimen is ready." One younger, eager to please, witch piped in handing the woman a clip board.

Melsima lowered her darkened hood, allowing hair of water to escape its confinements. She tapped a long nail against the board, reading over the girl's results. "Her soul levels spike when something in the environment shifts. Her soul knows something is wrong…..very interesting…there's traces of weapon DNA dormant in her."

"From what Clementine sent, she found out that her family is purely that of weapons, making her soul more durable then most."

"Her soul is durable, but perhaps not her body." Melsima murmured noticing that long forgotten scar underneath the girl's jaw and the one on her arm. "Run some experiments on her. I want blood, tissue, and bone samples; kill her if you want afterward."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul's eyes creaked open with a low groan. "Crap."

After a few moments of being incoherent his memory came back to his; images of Jasmine's Soul Shield shattering and an ear piercing screech filling his ears, causing blood to bubble out and drip down the side of his head. Then, nothing but darkness; he tried to shoot up, only to feel the bite of the metal restraints cut into his tan flesh, bringing more of the tainted blood out from his veins. A small grunt muffled inside his throat at the slight stinging sensation.

"Crap, crap, Jaz!"

"She can't hear you silly boy if she's unconscious." A woman's voice chuckled, seemingly enjoying his distress.

Ruby eyes flashed over to the left to see a woman in her late thirties, encased in ebony material, long blue hair, and eyes that looked like pure fire raging. Her smile seemed sarcastic and sour as she ran her fingers up the side of the metal table.

"A soul defense, did you really think it'd protect you from thousands of witches?" The woman questioned.

"Where is Jaz?" Soul growled, his eyes burning into hers.

"Oh, she's just next door. Sleeping soundly for now that is. Now how about we talk about your charming home of Death City?"

"Screw you!"

Melsima sighed, shaking her head. "Have it your way. I hope you enjoy listening."

The witch waltzed over to the closest dark wall constructed out of cinder block, upon the surface of the concrete object was a medium sized silver sliding hatch. The witch slid the hatch backward, revealing the other room through the metal bars, all though Soul couldn't see. Unfortunately though he could hear….

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jasmine's eyes snapped open at the smell of coals burning. Before she knew it a witch was at her head, and she tightly drove a swath of fabric into the meister's mouth, acting as a gag that she tied off in the back. "Okay, begin."

The fabric rubbed into her mouth, causing soreness to happen almost immediately. Jasmine began to jerk stubbornly at her restraints, bringing blood to the surface almost immediately. Though what happened next made the gag and the cuts seem like a picnic. She watched as one witch held a glowing red knife steadily, fresh off the makeshift fire, and drove it into her arm. It dug into the old scar, burning the scar tissue, making every fiber in her body scream with pain. A loud muffled scream echoed through out the room.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul's eyes widened slightly at the sound of his partner's screams. He could hear her thrash on the metal table, and the sound of the metal hissing as it got cooled down by her crimson blood.

Melsima watched him tense with pleasure plastered across her face. "Are you ready to listen to me, or do you need a bit more convincing?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Jasmine jerked her head to the side as the blade got yanked from her arm, breaking the weak gag. "Soul! Don't you dare! I'll be fine; don't you dare let that old hag use you as a weapon against Death City!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Melsima snarled at the barred opening. "I thought I told you to gag her so she couldn't talk!"

"She broke the gag ma'am!"

"Then re-gag her!" Melsima emphasized, quite frustrated at the meister's little outburst. Seeing as it gave her weapon a reassurance. Melsima narrowed her eyes at his narrowed ruby ones and growled lowly. "What's your choice?"

"Keep your grimy old witch hands off of me." He deadpanned, making sure to glare a hole into her for good measure.

"Fine, then listen to her cries all night!" Melsima shouted, storming from the room, slamming the metal door behind her.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

It had been a good five hours since the witch had stormed from his room, and he was regretting it. Her screams pierced the air followed by the hissing of hot metal being cooled with blood. He could hear her thrashing, trying to get an upper hand on them, to obviously no avail. His ruby eyes shut as his head became filled with another pain filled scream, trying desperately not to hear it; while remembering why they were doing this….Death City.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Mistress, she'll die if we keep this up." A witch reported to Melsima.

The head witch snarled at the caramel haired girl, whose ocean eyes burned through her body. "Fine, we'll continue in the morning. I think my point has come across." She answered looking at the gated opening, knowing Soul was listening to every word.

One witch reached and untied the blood stained white cloth from the girl's mouth, and stuffed it into her pocket. Jasmine's chest rose and fell with agony, panting with every breathe as she tried to remember why she was putting herself through this torture….the image of her friends and Death City flashed into her mind. Her ocean eyes opened, and burned into Melsima.

"Wouldn't want to loose our most valuable bargaining chip with the Death Scythe now would we?" Melsima smiled, as she an her flunkies departed the room, shutting the door behind them.

The silence filled Jasmine's ears, while her body ached all over. Both her scars had been reopened and deepened. Her hair matted and sweat soaked against her forehead, and several blade shaped second degree burn marks decorating her body. The smell of iron coated the air, as seemingly every pore of her body bled. Jasmine's mouth bled from her fighting against the gag, and the liquid oozed from the burns and slowed to a trickle on her cuts.

"Soul?" Her voice cracked, from hours of screaming.

"Yeah?" He sighed, thankful not to hear another scream.

"It'll be okay, the others probably know we're missing by now."

"You better be right." Was all he muttered, turning his head to the side.

Jasmine shut her eyes in sadness, her body screaming at the foreign wounds, and a tear crept down the side of her pail face. "Soul…..I love you…"

"I love you too…stubborn woman." He grumbled slightly, especially on the last part.

"No matter what the crap they do to me, don't you let them use you against Death City. Even if I die-"

"Don't you the crap talk like that Jaz! You're not going to die! Not if I can prevent it!"

"I will if it's the only option! I knew the risks when I signed on, and so did you! We protect Death City no matter what! That's what we promised!" Jasmine shouted, emotions rushing through her.

All was quiet on Soul's side of the grate until Melsima opened the door. He could hear the witches enter Jasmine's room also. "You change your mind yet?"

"Screw you."

"Very well." The witch sighed. "Continue!"

The gag was forcefully re-shoved into Jasmine's mouth, stinging in it's old wounds, and the blade was re-heated. Soul groaned lowly in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as her screams once again filled the air. "You better be right Jaz."

**Author's Note: Very angsty, but don't worry things will look up in the future chapters! Ignore any excessive typos seeing that I wrote this two in the morning XD Hope you guys liked the chapter and remember reviews equal love ! Next posting shall be on 5/8/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	7. Rescue

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

_Death City…_

"Hm, wonder why Lord Death would wish to see us?" Tsubaki muttered to herself, as she and her meister walked down the halls of the abandoned school. "I hope nothing's wrong."

"Ah, he probably just wants to reward me for taking out all those witches." Black Star beamed, crossing his arms behind his head, allowing a wide smirk to take over his tan face.

"I highly doubt that." A voice deadpanned.

Black Star and Tsubaki gazes shifted over to Kidd, Liz, and Patty who were all walking from the opposite direction. The five met in front of the room leading to where Shinigami sama awaited them.

"This can't be good." Kidd murmured, a serious expression covering all the teenagers' faces.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Welcome meisters and weapons!" Shinigami greeted, in his usual bubbly manner, although it seemed a bit off. "Before we start let me just say how well you are defending our fair city."

"I try." Black Star smiled, in the typical cocky manner.

It is then that all the bubbliness stopped oozing from Lord Death and that Stein and Spirit finally looked at the five. "But, I am afraid that I do have some bad news. Soul and Jasmine went missing during their mission in the catacombs. So I have called all of you here to give you a new mission."

"You five are to go to Europe, bring back Soul, Jasmine, and Ruby; then end this war." Stein reported, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Spirit and I will hold down the fort while you are gone."

All five teenagers had looks of determination on their faces as Kidd stepped forward. "We'll bring them back, and save the city."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Europe…One day later…_

Ruby cracked her eyes open to the sound of her door creaking open, allowing a single beam of pale white light to shine into the black abyss known as her cell. Her chocolate eyes squeezed shut from the sudden exposure to the light, since she had been in the dark for so long. The weapon had only been fed scraps of bread, just enough to keep her alive. The door swung fully open as she came face to face with one of the numerous witches wondering the catacombs. She held a cup of water that she brought to the weakened meister's dry cracked lips. Ruby inhaled the nourishment, sucking the cup dry of every last drop of moisture. As soon as the water disappeared so did the witch and the light. Ruby leaned her head back against the metal platform that she was hanging from by metal restraints. The sound of her daughter's screams plagued her dreams, and consciousness eating away at her. She needed a way out; she needed to get to the kids, but how. Then a light went off in her head. Dry blood caked around her wrists, and numbness overwhelming her limbs. She transformed one of her fingers into a mini scythe blade, with a skillful bend Ruby began to file away at the lock.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Do you have the samples?" Melsima questioned, walking into the room of the young bleeding meister.

"Yes, all of them accept the bone sample ma'am." An assistant squeaked.

Melsima nodded her head satisfied and smirked at the meister's drained appearance. Her chest rising and falling from harsh breaths and her ocean orbs narrowed at the witch before her. "Has Soul budged any on his decision?"

"No." The weapon's roaring could be heard in the room, which only made the witch smile that much more.

"Very well, take the bone sample, and a few more tissue samples. I'm sure she can handle that." The leader smirked, until a loud explosion echoed throughout the catacombs.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know not very longs, but I'm exhausted! Next one will be longer, promise. But, will you guys please review, I'm starting to think hardly anyone is reading this anymore; hence my motivation to write this is draining. So if you're reading this and you like it please say so, to help motivate me to give you guys the ending to this series that you deserve. Anyway next posting shall be on 5/16/11.**

**Lots of Love!**

**Lily**


	8. Busting Out

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

Liz eyebrow twitched at the blue haired meister who was looking nervously at the rest of the team. "Very subtle Black Star, break down the door when we are trying to be discreet!"

"Well your screeching sure isn't helping anything." The short meister replied back, a huge grin on his face.

As the two continued their ranting Tsubaki gazed down the hall of the catacombs and saw sparks of magic begin to form as several hooded figures made their way towards them. "Um, guys."

Had absolutely no affect on the pair, or the two spectators watching with a bit of amusement. "Guys." The witches drew closer and that was when Tsubaki did something very out of character. "SHUT UP!" All of the teenagers gazed at the shadow weapon in shock, and the gaped mouth of her annoying meister was enough to prove that. She cleared her throat softly then continued in her usual shy manner. "The witches are coming."

Everyone's eyes turned downward down the hall to see that much to their horror she was right. "Liz, Patty!" Kidd stated, determination etched on his face. With a nod from both sisters they turned into glowing white lights that re-appeared as their usual gun form in their meister's hands.

"Tusbaki!" Black Star smiled. Tsubaki bobbed her head once before turning into one of her weapon forms also.

He began to twirl the chain allowing one of the blades to spin in the air, like a fan, as he glanced of at Kidd who spun his two guns once on his fingers before nodding at the blue haired assassin.

"Ready?" Kidd questioned, leaning forward slightly, ready to lung.

"You know it!" Black Star grinned cockily, both of them lunging in unison.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Ruby groaned, relief lacing her voice as her shackles snapped, allowing her to land on her feet on the hard ground. She gently blew on the stinging cuts from her numerous missed attempts to cut the metal. Outside her cell door she could hear multiple shouts, gun shots, and what sounded like a metal chain rattling. She would have just loved to not move for several more hours, considering she felt like her arms had gotten pulled from their sockets from her entire body being held up by the metal. But, after hearing what sounded like blasts of magic she knew that she had a lot more things to worry about then being tired.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The gag was removed from Jasmine's mouth, allowing her to lick her soar wounds on the corners of her lips. The taste of iron made her gag and she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her eyes glanced downward at the crudely stitched up incision wound they had placed on her revealed hip; it was swollen, red, and with her luck probably infected. The witches had cut away the bottom half of her shirt and pulled her pants down an inch to reveal her hip bone. That hey had taken bone samples from. She allowed her head to rest backward on the giant piece of metal she was latched too and sighed, feeling the stinging sensation run through her chest at the action. It was only when the witches that were in her room went running out like there was no tomorrow did she begin to get suspicious. Melsima had barked a few orders at them and all the witches had disappeared, relieving her of the anticipation of being sliced and diced again. It was when she heard several cries and the sound of someone shouting, "Yahoo!" did she perk up slightly.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul was pretty sure he would never get the sound of her screams out of his head. They seemed to be permanently hardwired into his brain at this point. It seemed like they had been here for weeks, but realistically it had only been a few days. He tugged once more at his restraints, only to feel the bite of the metal chew through his skin and cause his cursed black blood to begin to drizzle again. A growl left his throat at the iron laced scent that filled his nostrils and was just about to curse when he heard a familiar yell echo into his room.

"YAHOO! You can't catch the GREAT ME witches!"

"I never thought I'd want to hear that." The scythe grumbled, a smirk on his lips at the sound of his friends getting closer.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"I think it's this door." Kidd stated, his arms crossed in thought while Liz rolled her eye sin her gun form and Patty giggled.

"No, I am telling you it's this door! I am never wrong!" Black Star shouted, causing the several unconscious witches to groan at the high pitched volume.

"That is an odd numbered door, it is disgusting and doesn't deserve to exist!" The young Shinigami defended.

Black Star merely shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you say it doesn't deserve to exist." Then with a huge grin his foot collided with the door's wooden surface and hit the floor with a bang. "See I do consider others."

Kidd stared inside the room with a sorrowful expression, causing the blue haired loud mouth to turn his gaze forward also. They both saw Jasmine strapped to a hanging sheet of metal, cuts, bruises, and dried blood decorating her now pail skin. "Oh geez." Kidd muttered, rushing in along with Black Star. With a skillful slice of Tsubaki's blade all the young meister's restraints were cut away, allowing her to drop into Black Star's grip.

"Get Soul, he's next door." She managed out, her voice sounding cracked and strained.

"You think you can handle to get her out?" Kidd questioned, intentionally putting the doubt in his tone.

"The man who will surpass God can do anything! Including saving a damsel in distress!" He smiled widely, as picking her up bridal style considering she looked like she couldn't move much less walk. Tsubaki changed back into her human form, and frowned deeply at her beaten friend.

"Get Soul!" Jasmine growled, causing Kidd to vanish from the room.

"Okay, Miss Tries To Beat Me In Everything let's get you out of here."

"I don't try Black Star I do." She smirked, earning a playful smirk in return.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Kidd shot the door down with only two shots of his twin pistols, and gazed into the room to see Soul strapped down also, but the only sign of injuries was two deep blood oozing cuts on his wrists. "Ready to get out of here?" Kidd smirked as he shot the restraints off.

"Definetely." The scythe muttered, slowly jumping off the metal table. "Is Jaz?"

"She's alright, Black Star has her, their waiting on us." Kidd explained as they rushed from the room.

They pair rushed down the hall only to pause at the sight of Melsima blocking the exit, her hand glowing with magic, and Tsubaki, Black Star, and Jasmine in front of her with no where to go.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" She questioned, eyeing every member of the team.

**Author's Note: There you have it! Sorry for my little depressing note at the end of my last chapter, I just really needed a pick me up. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to continue, so no worries, I definitely got my motivation back and I plan on going out with a bang! XD Next posting shall be on 5/23/11.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lil**


	9. Busting Out 2: Black Star's Plan

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

"Yeah, right by you." Black Star chuckled, before attempting to lung over the witch's head.

With a smooth swift motion of the witch's magic encased hand, she drove her fist deeply into the meister's gut. Her other glowing hand lifted to the ceiling to the catacomb and shot an orb, shattering the rock structure, creating a wall of rubble between the group. A deep gasp of air escaped the blue haired ninja, while she dug her knuckles deeper into him. Melsima glanced downward at the girl he held onto and smirked, at her weak appearance.

"So you're trying to play hero I see."

Black Star gave of a serious smirk, while his eyes darkened. "I don't try. I do."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul, Tsubaki, Kidd, and the Thompson sisters all groaned as they lifted their heads from the blast that sent them soaring backward. Soul rubbed the side of his head grumbling about how un-cool all this had been. Kidd shook his head eight times before rising to his feet to brush the dust from his black clothing, making sure that the sister duo had remained safe in their gun forms. Both girls turned back into their human forms rubbing the sides of their head, probably due to the fact that they had gotten thrown from their meister's grasps. Tsubaki meanwhile was staring blankly at the rumble composed wall, concern etched on her face.

"I'm sure for the moment that the witch was hoping to divide us making it easier to destroy us." Kidd deduced, taking in all the events that had taken place.

"So, how exactly are we going to get through?" Liz grumbled, still rubbing her head.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Black Star now is not the time to act stupid." Jasmine groaned, hating the feeling of how tight he was holding her, on account of being driven into the wall.

"Who said I was acting?"

Jasmine let out another small groan out from the rapidly increasing pressure on her frame, when she felt Black Star's body shift. A sickening crack could be heard as he thrusted his heal up into the witch's jaw, nearly breaking it in the process. Melsima slammed into the nearest wall from the impact, holding her jaw tenderly while sending daggers in the direction of the meisters. Black Star merely smirked at her icy star as he rested Jasmine against the wall behind him, allowing her back to be propped up on the rock wall.

"Don't do anything to get yourself killed moron." She muttered out, unsure by his cocky smirk.

"NO ONE CAN KILL THE GREAT ME!"

Jasmine winced at the loud volume, but let a tiny smile show through before he put his back to her, facing his opponent.

"How cute, you're still trying to play hero." Melsima snarled; removing her hand to show the purple and black bruise on her jaw. "All heroes brought down."

Jasmine groaned once more before letting a fierce scowl to take hold of her bleeding lips. "You're just encouraging him idiot!"

Black Star spread his feet and balled his hands into fists, a wide smile on his face as he bent his knees slightly. "For the man that will surpass God one day I wimpy witch like you should be easy."

"We'll see little boy, you can't keep you and her alive." The witch chuckled, before hurling an orb of magic at the ninja.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"That does not sound good." Liz noted, hearing the multiple blasts and yells from the other side of the thick wall.

"_Come on Black Star I believe in you. You can do it._" Tsubaki thought desperately, as her thoughts wondered to her partner.

Soul and Kidd stared at the Shadow Weapon seeing the concern etched on her pretty face.

"Kidd how many soul attacks can a meister average, without a weapon?" Soul questioned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"About ten, and by the sounds of it Black Star's about out." The young Shinigami frowned, hearing the sound of the mystic connecting against the stone walls. "Liz! Patty!" Both Thompson sisters stared at their meister, already anticipating his moves. In two bright, white streams of light the two sisters transformed into the well known twin guns and appeared in the OCD teen's hands, ready to be fired. "We're breaking down that wall!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Hey! Black Star! Are you okay?" Jasmine yelled, shaking the front of the blue haired ninja's shirt, trying to stop the swirls in his eyes. The only response was a small intelligible sound that resembled a snore. With a loud snarl Jasmine gathered as much air in her lungs as possible. "WAKE UP!"

Melsima cackled with laughter as she sent a barrage of more magic towards the two. Jasmine with a small whimper shot her hands up and allowed the white like glow to spin out from her palms, surrounding both her and the ninja in the barrier. The sound of magic ricocheting off the surface burned her ears and echoed inside the small white bubble waking up a certain meister in the process.

"Huh? What? When? Where?" He gazed around spotting the smirking witch. "Great the insignificant witch is still here. YOU SHOULD COWER IN MY GREAT PRESENCE!"

Slowly a sweat drop rolled down the brunette meister's forehead. "Not helping our situation here."

The idiotic smile was over took by one that suggested that the dust covered light bulb residing in his over sized head had finally came on. "You're too weak for soul attacks right."

Her eyes narrowed while her soul screamed in pain with the current defense she had up. "After this goes out I'll be lucky if I can blink."

His smile only grew at that. "Turn into a weapon."

Jasmine's eyes went wide as her head snapped in his direction. "Say what?"

"I know you did it once! Why not again? And you'll be wielded by me! We'll be unstoppable!"

"One that was only my arms, and two I don't even think I could turn into a full fledged scythe even if I wanted two. Then there's the fact you couldn't even hold Soul, you couldn't even pick him up!"

"You're smaller then him! If you can turn into a scythe then it would give me something to kill her with and to get the wall down!" Black Star smiled even wider.

"You're a shadow meister, not a scythe meister!" Jasmine defended not liking the idea at all.

"The man that will surpass God can handle any weapon!" He cheered pumping his fist in the air in his usual annoying manner.

Another sweat drop rolled down the young meister's forehead, and then she heard another round of magic being fired at her barrier. She winced with the feeling of each pellet making impact on the glowing surface. He couldn't keep using soul attacks, she was lucky she could get this one up, and neither could protect the other. Her eyes glanced over at the rock wall in desperation. Why couldn't have Tsubaki gotten trapped with them?

**Author's Note: Sorry didn't get this up sooner today, but I had a family emergency to take care of that involved rushing my grandmother rot the hospital. So….yeah, hope you guys understand. Next posting shall be on 6/6/11. I know a lot longer then normal, but I have final exams coming up! I'm freaking out! So wish me luck and the long wait may end up having a treat for you guys!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	10. Busted Out

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

"Come on Jasmine!" Black Star whined annoyingly in her ear, making the meister twitch.

She could feel the makeshift barrier quivering with weakness, she feel her soul quivering at it took the beating that the witch was dealing, and her body felt like it could be snapped in two if she even moved wrong. With a groan she didn't see any other way out.

"Fine!" She snarled, making the ninja smile ear to ear.

Jasmine shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Her mind went to the three shaded hue room that held her soul, locked in a box with chains wrapped around it; hiding her other side from the world. Jasmine's sapphire orbs opened…

_Jasmine's Soul….._

Her ocean eyes gradually opened to see the room she envisioned. She glanced downward at the green dress she had worn so long ago it seemed like a distant memory now. She gazed across the room to the black zone with a simple glowing box levitating a few feet in front of her. Hesitatingly she waltzed across the white area of the room; her heals clicking against the white linoleum floors, and crossed into the grey zone. Her green dress morphed in color, and the she crossed into the black portion of her soul. Her dress became drenched with a crimson color she remembered all too well. Jasmine looked at her locked up soul, shaking the box furiously causing the chains to jungle with their high pitched frequency. Last time she was here she didn't remember her soul even fighting to get out. Her eyebrow rose, while her shaking hands reached forward and grasped the quivering cube in her hands. Immediately the silver restraints fell from place and clattered on the black tainted floor. She gazed at the blue glowing lock the remained firmly in place and frowned deeply at how her soul shook even more in her hands. It seemed frenzied to brake free as the lock snapped in two. The lid raised and a glowing blue orb rose from it's dark confinements, sending it's baby blue shade on the dark walls making it seem like she was underwater. Her soul floated calmly before her, Jasmine reached out with her gloved hand, and choked. Instinctively her hand reached up to see a dark, black liquid oozing from her mouth.

"Black Blood?"

A sharp gasp left her lips as she watched her soul turn from it's brilliant sapphire color to pure crimson. A piercing pain filled her chest; while her legs gave out and all went black.

_Present…Europe…Catacombs…_

"Jasmine?" Black Star choked, as she fell backward into his arms. "This isn't funny!"

The white shield that had been keeping them alive evaporated just as soon as she collapsed. It was then he saw blood running down her revealed stomach and pooled around them. His eyes widened at the color the blood was….it was black. The blue haired ninja's eyes shot up to see Melsima grinning like a psychopath.

"I thought she was still shielding him." The witch smirked.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Soul!" Tsubaki gasped out at the blood the white haired weapon coughed up.

Soul's ruby eyes looked at the black splattered palm of his hand, he winced at a sudden pain he felt rush through him and cursed silently at the minor wound he received from a spell that had slipped through the wall. Though the majority of it had been absorbed by something, a puzzled expression over took his features until he heard a female voice coughing on the other side of the barrier.

"Jaz!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"She took the majority of that blow for him, I was wondering why her blood was black. That bond of theirs transmitted his infected blood to her." Melsima smiled demonically as she began to approach the pair. "All I had to do was send a shock to his system to hit hers."

A loud crash was all that could be heard before the witch crashed into the opposing wall. Black Star smiled widely at the female scythe standing before him. With a mildly weak smile Ruby crouched down to the two and scooped her unconscious daughter in her cut arms. Her eyes roamed over to the wall she had crashed through to see the opened mouth teen's standing in shock. A small smile crossed the Death Scythe's lips.

"Hey kids, let's get out of here."

"What about miss psycho?" Liz questioned, still in her gun form.

Ruby turned her head in the direction that the witch had fallen only to see nothing more the ancient wall of the catacomb. She frowned deeply at the missed opportunity, but quickly dismissed it at the appearance of the teenagers. All looked battered and beaten to some degree.

"Let's get back to Death City and we'll handle the situation as needed from there."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Death City… Two days later…_

Ruby sighed gravely as Shinigami sama took in the information given to him by the teams and his Death Scythe. He looked over at Stein and Spirit who only supplied knowing looks.

"I guess this really is the only way. Stein I want you to go begin the stages of the strategy." Lord Death instructed, receiving a short nod in return.

_Nurse's station…_

Jasmine slurped down the remains of her juice box, giving her partner an irritated look for forcing her to drink it. Her throat felt like someone had taken sand paper to it and he was forcing her to drink juice, which felt like battery acid dousing the wounds. Soul smirked at her compliance. One thing he came to find was that Jasmine was a lot less willing to put up a fight when she was in a hospital bed; he'd have to remember that. He took the card board container and shot it into the nearest waist basket, ignoring the annoyed look on the nurse's face at his latest stunt. He merely shrugged and looked at the IV fluid that was currently flowing through a transparent tube into his meister's wrist. She had remained on bed rest until further orders were to be given, and that was a day ago. Jasmine had recovered greatly, but the effects of the black blood hitting her soul so hard still had her nerves slightly shot. It became obvious that she wouldn't be swinging around a scythe anytime soon.

The city had been quite, since there hadn't been any current attacks from the broom riding menaces; which had put everyone strangely on edge. Why weren't they attacking? The sound of the door creaking open and the noise of wheels squeaking across the white tiled floors filled the occupants ears as Stein rolled up to Jasmine's bedside. He tapped the bag hanging on a metal rod, giving her fluid, then gave a satisfied nod.

"How's the patient?"

"Been better." Was the brunette's answer, causing Stein to merely smirk.

"I could always dissect you to see the root of the problem."

"I'M GOOD!"

"That's what I wanted to hear; now Soul get out." The scientist put bluntly, while he ignited a cigarette and took a long drag filling his lungs with the intoxicating fumes.

"Wha-"

"Out, this is between me and your meister." He repeated, letting the sun to glint off the surface of his glasses.

Soul let an un-cool slip past his lips before he rose from his seat and slugged his way out the door. No sooner did the door shut did Stein sigh, and rub his face over with his palm.

"Jasmine, you are aware of the final attack the witches are going to deliver."

The blue eyed meister simply nodded, confusion plastered on her face.

"Well, we got a plan together on how to take the witches out." Stein muttered, propping his chin up on the palm of his hand and watched as slowly Jasmine's expression went from confusion to stern.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's up late again! I'm soooooooo sorry, since I'm now out of school I'll be able to get these up more often. Next posting shall be on 6/13/11.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	11. Decisions

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

Jasmine stared at her white hospital sheets, her knuckles popping with her death grip on them. Her sapphire orbs never losing the determinate sheen, or wavering from her target. Stein tilted his head slightly, her eyes hidden by her chestnut bangs, he knew she'd have a reaction similar to this. He watched as her shoulders stiffened and as a dark aura seemed to gather around her.

"We can find another way. You don't ha-"

"No!" Stein watched as her head slowly lifted to show to him the fire burning in her sapphire eyes. He knew that look all to well, though the last time he saw it was in emerald eyes rather then sapphire. "I'll do it."

The scientist took a sigh, figuring she wouldn't back down even when presented with the consequences of the action she would take. "Very well. I'll inform Lord Death of your decision, and we'll take steps to get you out of this bed." Creakily the doctor rolled over to her IV bag and tapped the clear bag with his knuckle. "You know I don't know how the black blood with affect this. It could disrupt the flow between you and your-"

"I know." The young meister sighed, the flames still flickering in the ocean color.

"You really are a stubborn woman. Soul wasn't lying." The stitched up doctor informed, just as he rolled out of the room.

"I will…..I have to do this." Jasmine muttered, her grip on her sheets tightening.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Death Room…._

"She agreed." Stein sighed, answering the question that had remained burning in the air.

Ruby looked off to the side tears threatening to slide down her tan cheeks. "Jasmine."

Lord Death nodded, his usual happy demeanor a faded memory. "Okay, then we need to get her up and going soon. The witches will be coming any day now." The Grim Reaper looked at the quivering Death Scythe before him and sympathized. "Ruby, I need you to help your daughter get ready for this."

"Yes, Shinigami sama." The chocolate haired woman whispered obediently.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_The Next Day…Black Star's Hospital Room…._

Black Star snored annoyingly loud in his comfy hospital bed, making the nurse twitch ever so slightly. She was severely close to hitting him with her clip board, but resisted at the entrance of a certain shadow weapon. Tsubaki smiled sweetly at the nurse who returned her smile with a similar one.

"Would you mind waking him up dear? Shinigami sama has requested you and your friends report to the Death Room, and I can't seem to wake him up."

"Oh, of course." The black haired beauty nodded, allowing the nurse to release a with held breathe.

Tsubaki gently sat by her meister bedside and softly brushed a few remaining strands of blue from his sleeping face. It was only when a spit bubble came from his mouth did she with draw her hand with a sigh. "Black Star, get up."

No reaction.

"Black Star."

Still nothing.

The shadow weapon was about to surrender all hope just when a white haired scythe threw the door to the infirmary open. "YO BLACK STAR GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! WE GOTTA GO!"

Black Star snapped his eyes opened and let out a huge yawn. "The star has awoken!" He announced, hopping up to his feet ready for action. "Let's go my subjects!"

"Um, Black Star.." Tsubaki giggled, covering her lips daintily with her hand.

"Hm?"

"You may want to put your regular cloths on." The multi-formed weapon suggested, still giggling.

"I feel fine, besides it feels chilly in here." He shrugged and turned to walk out, allowing Tsubaki to once agaon see the open back side of the hospital gown. It took two hands to restrain the laughter as he pranced out of the hospital, his butt showing for the world.

Though the breaking point for the young weapon was when she heard Soul shout. "BLACK STAR, SHEESH, PUT SOME CLOTHS ON! SO NOT COOL MAN!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_DWMA….Training Room…._

Jasmine gasped loudly at the sharp feeling of her back colliding with the cinder block wall. Her breathe came out raspy, while she felt her blood pulse through her body, aching her and flushing her skin. With the back of her hand she gently wiped away the small amount of blood that had escaped her lip. Her ocean eyes concentrated on her mother, who looked down at the young girl, an unwavering expression in her eyes.

"Stand up Jasmine." She ordered.

The meister's muscles groaned in protest as she tried to push herself off the floor, only to collapse.

"I said get up!" Ruby barked feeling her gut twist at the sight of her daughter. "Get up and fight!"

Jasmine's arms shook as she pushed her upright into a sitting position, her body feeling pushed to it's limit, and not that far from the aching state it had been in during her torture delivered by the sadistic witch Melsima.

"Get up and fight me Jasmine! Get up!" Finally, with a grunt the young meister pushed her onto her shaking legs and looked at her mother who had tears spilling down her cheeks. A soft mournful smile crossed the meister's lips as her mother looked away from her. Ruby wiped the tears away quickly and allowed her gaze to settle on the beaten meister. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her only answer was Jasmine charging and the distant sound of metal clashing once again ringing in the air.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"You called for us father?" Kidd questioned respectfully, his friends at his sides as Shinigami sama looked away from his mirror.

"Yes. The witches will be here soon, I'm gonna tell you the plan so that we'll all be clear as to what will happen." Lord Death sighed, sadness lacing his tone.

"Wait where's Jaz at? I thought she got out of the hospital today." Soul commented, his ruby gaze scanning the room.

"She's with her mother. You'll see her during the battle. Now down to business. You six, including Jasmine will be taking the four points of Death City. Black Star and Tsubaki, you'll take the west end. Kidd, Liz, and Patty, you three shall take the east. Soul, you'll be at the north. Jasmine will be at the south end."

"Y-You're separating us? She just got out of the hospital and you're-"

"She's capable of fighting with her soul long enough to fend off the witches, Ruby and Spirit will help fend off the witches that slip by to the center. The goal of all of you is to fend off the witches until we set up the main counter in the center of the city, when we give you the order you will retreat back to the center of the city, are we clear?" Lord Death questioned, sternness uncharacteristically lacing his voice.

"Yes." They all announced.

"Let's hope this will work." Lord Death sighed deeply, only to hear a loud explosion ricocheting off the buildings.

All the teenagers rushed from the room to go to fight.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Witches began to swarm around the city the aura of magic heavy in the air, as they all awaited their leader's order for the attack.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_DWMA….Training Room…_

Jasmine paused in mid attack at the sound of an explosion, shaking the room slightly as she darted for the door, already knowing her part of the plan.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine's head turned to face her mother. "Be careful."

With a sharp nod she took off.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Underground Death City…._

"I can't believe they expect to sit here!" Topaz shrieked, horrified with the idea. Shinigami had informed them of the plan and that they were not to interfere. Topaz threw the door to their makeshift home open.

"Wait!"

The eldest sister turned her head. "I'm coming." Sapphire stated firmly her red hair matched the ferocity in her eyes. "There's no way I'm sitting down here while our sister fights."

In a flash the two were out the door and began running down the dirt roads.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Violet, get back here!" Wes demanded , snatching his younger sister's arm.

"We got to help Soul! I won't stay down here!" The young girl cried, trying to jerk her arm free.

"Vie, he told us to stay put."

"Since when do we listen to him!"

At this the eldest child ran his fingers through his white hair and sighed. "You stay with me, are we clear?"

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go!"

With that the two siblings took off in the same direction as the Leany sisters.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_North…_

"Soul Eater Evans checking in." Soul announced over the walky-talky, looking around the area bracing for the attack.

_West…._

"Black Star and Tsubaki, checking in!" Black Star yelled, swinging Tsubaki around by her chain, his eyes scanning the terrain.

_East…_

"Kidd, Liz, and Patty, checking in." Kidd confirmed, as the Thompson sisters turned into two glowing balls of light, then their weapon forms. Kidd twirled them on his fingers for a moment, then got ready to shoot as he gazed straight ahead.

_South…._

"Jasmine Leany, checking in." Jasmine breathed, her hands becoming surrounded by her soul.

_North…_

"Okay, guys, ready to go?" Soul questioned, just as they all heard another explosion and saw mobs of witches approaching out of the risen dust.

"Let's go!" They all shouted as they charged forward.

**Author's Note: Uh oh…..fight! Next posting 6/21/11.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	12. East and South

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

**Author's Note: I am extremely sorry you guys! I know this is extremely late, but my computer got attacked by a virus and had to be completely re-programmed, I just got it back today! Anyway I hope you guys forgive me, and that this long chapter can make up for it. **

_East…._

Kidd stared out into the desert from the edge of Death City's Eastern border. The orders were clear take out as many witches as possible before they could reach the inner sanctum of the city. His golden eyes looked unwaveringly at the sand rising in response of the many swishing brooms flying through the air. The flight pattern seemed to be in a V-shape formation, very clever, and to Kidd's notice very symmetrical. The lead witch was obviously there to do one thing, take him down. In two flashes of white the two Thompson sisters stood by his side in their human forms, given the sudden change of orders from their meister.

"Are you sure about this?" Liz questioned, tilting her hat slightly downward to block the rushing sand littered wind around him.

"Yes. It would take care of the nuisance quicker and allow us to go into the city to get rid of any excess witches." Kidd supplied.

"If you're sure."

"You're just chicken!" Patty giggled, pointing her finger at her older sister.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Kidd merely shook his head at the two and zeroed his eyes in on the swarm that was almost at the border. "Liz!"

Liz's eyes shot up to see what he saw. "Crap! Patty!" In a flash of white Patty transformed into the semi-automatic pistol and landed in the hands of her sister. Liz began firing off rounds of bullets narrowing her eyes at the lead witch that seemed to dodge every one of them. "Dang it, Kidd get them on the ground!"

In a second Kidd took off on beezlebub and his eyes trained on the targets, the witches' brooms. He dove seamlessly under and spun his board in a whirl manner, snapping every broom, sending the swarm diving into the grainy sand. Liz smirked as she traded positions with her sister and began taking them out as they stormed towards them. Just as the magic wielders reached the border Kidd flipped skillfully off his transportation, and caught Patty and Liz both in their gun forms and began to fire. Some were easier to fall then others. And then there was the lead witch. It had occurred to all people in this that each group may have a witch leading them just for the purpose for taking out the border defenses. At this moment Kidd hated being right. They knew that Death City was going to put up a fight and they knew they had it get passed the borders to do any damage. This all seemed to be going to well for the half Shinigami's liking. It was working out too seamlessly. That's when it happened. The ground underneath the young Shinigami's feet shook and two dogs composed entirely of sand launched and clasped their jaws around his arms.

"Sand wolves. Very handy for dealing with snot nosed brats." The lead witch snarled, lowering her hood to reveal lime green hair cascading around her pale face.

Kidd kicked his left foot up kicking the first sand wolf squarely in the jaw, making it dissolve into nothing more then grains of sand in the wind. A small grunt could be heard as he shot the other in the forehead makign it dissapate.

"Sand shackles!" The witch chanted, flicking her finger forward.

The sand lurched upward in streams interlocked to form what appeared to be chains. Kidd launched forward, jumping, flipping, and sliding around every shackle. He flipped himself in the air above the witch and allowed a barrage of bullets to rain down on her. A purple constructed barrier formed around her body as she waved her hand to the side, allowing two geysers of sand to erupt onto them. Each wave wrapped a portion around his body and drug him down, until he managed to toss his guns. In mid-air Liz turned human and caught her sister pistol in her hands. She fired at the tendrils wrapped around her meister's form, breaking him free, and to let him free fall towards them. Liz allowed her body to once again to become the weapon.

The air rushed around the half Shinigami as he caught his partners and fired at the witch as his feet touched the moving ground. A sickening grin consumed her features.

"Scorpion's sting."

Her eyes turned into coal as shots of poison zapped out of her open mouth. The white lines barraged the team , cutting lacerations into the flesh and tearing the clothing on the body. Her eyes shifted beck to normality, while a new wave of witches rushed over head into the city. She wasn't a leader…she was the distraction.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_South…_

Ruby red splattered along the sand from the open wounds of meister's flesh. Jasmine gasped for air, her weight being supported by her hands resting on her knees. Her chest heaved with struggle as she drew in another shaky breathe. Dang it! They had ambushed her. She had been putting up a decent fight with her soul, when another wave came out of nowhere. They had her putting all her efforts into one witch, only for another wave to hit the city. She could hear the sound of glass shattering and building crumbling behind her. Every time a new sound was heard she winced internally.

"Eel's Shock!"

"Soul Barrier!"

The electric current ricochet off the white orb encasing the bleeding and beaten girl. Jasmine dropped the barrier and charged at the distraction witch. She had blocked her attempts to get into the city twenty times, and it was about time she was gone.

"Soul Attack!"

On cue the white luminous light shot forward only to be dodged by the athletic raven haired woman before her. The witch lunged to the side, and landed a solid electrical shock to the girl's cracked ribs. Pain wracked through her body, while she swung her fist outward lucky enough to connect with the witch's jaw. She ducked down and swung her leg at the woman's ankles, knocking her into the sand. A white orb appeared in her hand once again and just as she was about to put it to use, the witch landed a solid bolt of lightning to her abdomen. The chestnut haired girl soared backward and let her cut ridden body be driven into the rough sand, her wounds screaming from its heat and from them being ripped open even more so. Her lips were busted and a steady stream of blood trickled down her chin while the gash in her hairline was doing a fine job of bloodying up her forehead and face. The witch was just about to land another blow when a gunshot was heard.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_East…_

Kidd's blood caked face glared in pure disgust at the witch who fell lifelessly to the sand. He was right where she wanted him, until he saw that she had a freckle on her left pale cheek but not her right, sending him into a full out OCD attack.

"Unsymmetrical trash! Even her soul isn't symmetrical!" The Shinigami protested, as Liz shook her head hopelessly while Patty giggled.

"Kidd, the city remember, your _symmetrical _city is about to be made unsymmetrical by a bunch of witches." Liz reminded, hoping severely he'd take the bait.

"Die you worthless beings!" Kidd yelled, jumping onto beezlebub, and flying off with the Thompson sister's in their gun forms.

Liz had to sweat drop slightly at the fact that it actually worked.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_South…_

"Topaz!" Jasmine gaped at the oldest Leany sister.

Jasmine stared at her sisters not quite sure rather to be furious that they had left the confinements of the underground city, or be grateful since they had disposed of the witch and as a result saved her. She decided to go with grateful.

Sapphire smiled kindly while pulling her baby sister to her feet and frowned slightly at the wounds littering her body. Jasmine gave her a look saying not to say a word. But, of course Topaz had to do it, just for kicks.

"What happened to saying safe! You were supposed to conserve as much energy as possible you big dummy!" The girl shrieked, whacking the brunette over the head with her palm.

Jasmine ground her teeth as her sapphire eyes met her sister's chocolate ones. "And you hitting me is helping how!"

"Guys!" Sapphire shrieked. Both snarling siblings turned their burning gazes at the middle child of the family. "City, under attack, remember!"

Jasmine's face paled considerably remembering the wave of witches that had flown past her into the city. Without another word the sisters took off to defend their home.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Kidd flown above the city in search of the witches that had slipped passed him, ignoring the dull pain of his wounds. His golden eyes scanned the terrain when he spotted several witches gathered in one area around three teen girls. His eyes narrowed further when he spotted a certain brunette fighting in the center.

"We were supposed to go straight to the center of the city." Liz commented. "But, leave it to that girl to get attacked."

Kidd let a small chuckle leave his lips as he dove downward showering the mob with soul bullets, the three girls protected by a barrier of white soul engulfing them. The black haired Shinigami flipped perfectly off his board and landed with symmetry on the cobblestone road in front of the barrier, souls of several witches surrounding them. A grateful smile crossed Jasmine's lips, allowing the barrier to slip away into nothing.

"Jasm-"

"I got jumped." She defended quickly, getting a chuckle from both her sisters.

The half Shinigami shook his head ruefully, finding some comfort that even during this war somethings never change. Both meister's stood in silence for a moment before they both straightened at the surge of magic in the air. Jasmine's sapphire orbs narrowed at the sight of a new flock of witches waiting to attack. To the blue eyed female's surprise Kidd stepped in front of her, Liz and Patty both in his grip and ready to fire.

"Go to the center of the city, and get your sisters there, I got this."

"No way am I leaving you with all these witches, you're just as hurt as me!" The female meister protested clutching her fists at the thought of leaving her friend.

"I haven't been fighting with my soul all day." He pointed out, hardening his tone slightly. "Besides I'm half Shinigami, I can take more hits then you can."

Kidd's eyes were already picking out a wise target, when he caught the glow of white bouncing off the walls of the building in front of him. His head whirled around to see two black guns in the hands of his friend, and her sisters vanished. She twirled them on her fingers for a moment, a small smirk on her lips, when he realized that they were her sisters. She could use them in the same way that Liz and Patty could fight with each other, the genetic similarities granted from being siblings granted them this gift.

"Who said that I would be fighting with my soul?"

At that point the golden eyed meister couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile. Figures. "I lead."

"No complaints from the peanut gallery."

With a nod Kidd lurched forward, with Jasmine at his back both firing at the witches.

**Author's Note: Next posting 7/2/11. Once again I am severely sorry!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	13. West and North

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

**Author's Note: I know you guys must really want to strangle me right now. I don't blame you; I have been a lazy author and have let you down with being consistent with my updates. I am sorry, sincerely sorry. So to make up for this whole thing I have two chapters for you instead of one. I hope you enjoy it! **

_West and North…._

Soul sighed heavily, watching as his long time best friend looked stumped. How did this happen? The Death Scythe's eyes wondered around him, eyeing every individual witch that now was surrounding them. Oh yeah, now he remembered…

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_A few moments earlier…_

_North…_

_Soul listened as another spell whirled by his head, colliding with the soft sand, and causing a deep rumble be heard as yet another explosion sounded. He was light on his feet as he swerved the spells thrown at him, though that didn't seem to help him too much. How could he have been so blind? Their attack strategy was nothing like any of them had expected. The plan was simple. Send in a V-formation to gain the guards attention, and make them pick out the leader of the group. Focus their energy on taking them out, while they allowed another wave to pass by, keeping the guard from following in pursuit. His ears picked up the sounds of windows shattering, buildings collapsing, and explosions ringing through the air. All Soul could do was manage a silent un-cool in his head, before slashing at the with his glinting scythe blade. He just had to get the one witch that could control wind currents. Of course, just his luck._

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_West…_

_Black Star smirked at the witch before him as she narrowed her sea foam green eyes at the blue haired pest. He had been nothing but a nuisance since she attacked. Always ranting about being a big star, and going to surpass God one day. If she heard that one more time….._

"_I would surrender if I were you! You stand no chance against a Big Star like me!" The ninja roared with laughter, while wiping away a small quantity of blood from his face._

_With an annoyed hiss the witch's eyes turned into mere slits, and then an ear piercing howl sounded through the air. Her sea foam green eyes blurred into red as she moved her hand._

"_Coyote Sand Storm!"_

_Black Star watched with his usual confident smirk as the sand got tossed into the air and began to swirl in a tornado, blowing rigorously around the meister and his weapon. It whipped through his aqua toned hair, and as the storm grew the outline of coyotes could be made out, with their piercing red eyes glaring outward at him._

_Black Star's grip on Tsubaki tightened. "Tsubaki, Demon Blade form."_

_With a bob of her head the black haired beauty did just that. The surge of power cut through the tan meister like the wind that was swirling around them fiercely at the moment. His eyes narrowed feeling their souls resonate with one another. "Shadow Star!"_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_North…_

_The wind swirled around the charging scythe, a deadly glint in his ruby eyes. The witch was preparing herself to through yet another explosion inducing spell, when he vanished from her line of sight. Only to reappear behind her, slicing her in half. The wind died down around the white haired weapon. His ruby gaze glanced upward to curse under his breathe at the smoke rising from his beloved city, and took off transforming his right arm back to its original flesh state._

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_West and North…._

_Black Star ran down the ruined streets of Death City, eyeing the increasing amount of damage that was occupying the city. His breathing was slightly labored from the Shadow Star, but wasn't anything that wouldn't pass in time. He turned the next corner to see a swarm of witches intent on taking out a certain white haired scythe. A devious smile broke across his tan face as he plunged into the swarm….and landed right on Soul._

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Present time…

"Now I remember how we ended up like this." The scythe muttered, shaking his head while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Black Star think you got enough juice to take out these old hags?" Soul smirked, glancing lazily at the ninja.

An enormous smile cut across Black Star's face as he began to twirl the chain Tsubaki's chain scythe form. An obviously satisfied smirk appeared on the lazy albino's lips as in a flash of white allowed his arm to become his scythe blade. But, both boys expressions shifted to one that resembled 'oh crap what in the crap am I doing?' sort of look. The number of witches tripled from twenty to at least sixty.

"Where the crap did they come from?"

"Who cares! More for the great me to vanquish! AHHHAHAHAHAH!" Black Star laughed, earning a dead panned look from his friend.

"WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A KID!"

Black Star continued his maniacal laughter, while Soul continued his yelling.

"Geez, and you say I have an attitude problem." A feminine voice piped in.

Both boys' heads snapped upward to see none other then Violet and Wes Evans standing on top of a nearly crumbling brick building.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING HERE! HAS EVERYONE LOST THEIR MINDS!"

"Yelling at the girl trying to help…so not cool Soul." Violet smirked, flipping a strand of her silky hair over her shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh at his muttering, and the scowl firmly on his lips. "Haven't you noticed that these witches are being oh so patient for you to attack big brother? When have you ever known a witch to wait patiently?"

It was a flash that Violet's arm took on the form of a shiny silver blade that had light purple designs etched into the surface. Soul had to blink for a moment to process that, he had almost forgotten that his little sister was the second Evans to become a weapon. Without another word she lunged, swiping several of the unsuspecting witches across the back. In mid air her entire body became encased in the white light. When the bright aura finally diminished no longer did the form of a meek fourteen year old remain, but a sleek silver sword with a violet hilt that Wes caught and landed with smoothly. He twirled the sword between his fingers and smirked at the dumbstruck duo.

"She's been practicing." Was Wes's simple answer.

"And she's right!" A soft female voice chuckled, sounding slightly hoarse from strain. The voice was then followed by the sound of several gun shots ringing through the air. The white and light pink bullets flew through the air destroying the motionless witches with no problem. Surprising Soul as to why they didn't fight back. "It's called a decoy cool guy!"

His ruby eyes gazed down the destroyed street to see Kidd and Jasmine heading in their direction, looking beaten and tired. Kidd hovered over head on Beezlebub, Liz and Patty both in their gun forms and both securely in his grip. Kidd's face as a bit blood smeared, and his clothing was slightly tattered at the seams, but somehow it ended up being symmetrical. Meanwhile Jasmine shuffled on the ground down below, two guns firmly in her grip also. But, she was roughed up….bad. Soul slightly cringed at her beaten appearance. Her lip was busted, along with several cuts decorating her skin. He never noticed just how many scars littered her arms until that moment, and he hated them because he knew exactly how she received them.

"Yo, cool guy, decoy, got to go, you comprendaying?" The chestnut haired female smirked, twirling one of the two guns on her finger.

"What you go one fight without me and replace me?" Soul smirked, noting the weapons.

"Moron, they're my sisters and you weren't exactly within reach at the moment." Was her answer, but he didn't miss the light smile that crossed her chapped lips when she spotted the sword.

"I love reunions as much as the next Shinigami, but we have a city to save." Kidd reminded, keeping his stance symmetrical and portraying no specific emotion.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

The teens ran through the streets of the city, avoiding any witches if possible. Shinigami sama had given them direct orders, go straight to the center of the city…..yeah…easier said then done.

Ruby and Spirit watched as the young warriors ran towards them, obviously quite beaten up from their battles. Ruby's jaw clenched at their states, her mother instincts kicking into high gear, but her jaw went slack at what she saw heading for them.

"Crap!"

Shinigami and Stein's eyes turned to see thousands of witches heading their way, and the teens having an obviously hard time trying to stay ahead of the broom riding nuisances. "Ruby, do you still have your walky-talky?"

Ruby tossed the simple hand held device to Stein, who flipped the switch only to hear bits of static. "Can anyone hear me?"

Nothing.

With a growl and a hard whack to the ground the connection became clear. "You guys! Listen Soul, get Jasmine to the center! The rest of you hold them off until we give the signal!"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul nodded with a bit of a grunt then glanced at the rest of the team. They all smiled softly and tiredly at the weapon, while running. Kidd nodded with a small smile. "We heard Soul. We'll hold them off."

"Guys-"

"Sheesh, it's not like this is the end." Black Star chuckled. "It'll take a lot more then to take down the GREAT ME!"

Everyone's smiles stretched further across their lips at the meister's usual antics. They all looked at the ones around them, memories flowing through them at the times they shared throughout their lives. Then, with sudden determination they all readied themselves for the final fight.


	14. It All Came Down To This

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

Kidd flipped his board over a complete three sixty and zoomed towards the witches, bullets glowing with the meister's soul raining down on the swarm mercilessly. Black Star spun efficiently on his heel and threw one half of the chain scythe at the swarm, and jerked harshly on the chain causing the blade to slice through at least a good portion of the mob. He swiftly caught the other half back in his hand and began to make his next assault.

"Soul, you and Jasmine go!" Wes yelled, as he slashed at a witch that reached out for the duo.

"Bu-"

"Go!"

The white haired musician began swinging and slashing his sister's silver blade through the magic inducing creatures; the sound of spells exploding and curses rung through the air. Smoke burned their lungs as the two ran down the street almost within reach of them, their sounds seeming to echo in their ears. Two white lights shot out of the brunette girl's hand as her sisters soundlessly turned and began their own attack. Soul reached out with his hand cut and burned hand to snatch his meister's equally rough one and snatched began to tow her; trying to keep her from giving out. They were almost at the center, almost at their goal, when a crash was heard, and Jasmine's hand went missing from Soul's.

Pain exploded into her back at the force of the brick wall colliding with her body. Her breath swished out in one fluid motion, and then a jab of magic struck her in the gut, causing a spray of black blood to trickle from her already chapped lips. Her sapphire orbs gazed at Melsima, a snarl bubbling from her raw throat. In a swift motion Jasmine struck out with her right fist, only to have the witch catch it in a bone crushing hold. Melsima flung the weak girl towards the other building across the street, hoping to send her to her death this time, only to have a blur of white brace her from behind. Soul latched his arms around Jasmine's waist supporting the heavily breathing girl against him.

"I'm okay."

"Bull crap."

"Soul-"

She didn't get time to finish before Melsima flung them both into the building. "How the mighty have fallen."

Soul allowed a fierce growl to leave his throat, as he pushed Jasmine into a sitting position; letting her weight rest on his chest. Slowly Jasmine staggered onto her feet, pain rushing through her scarred body, with her boyfriend bracing her shoulders trying to keep her standing long enough to get her energy.

"Soul, turn into a scythe." She muttered, looking over her shoulder.

"We need-"

"She's not moving Soul, and the only way we're going to get around her is if she's a corpse." Jasmine smirked, getting a fierce glint in her glazed over sapphire orbs.

Soul shook his head, letting his own lazy smirk to work its way onto his lips. "You really are stubborn woman." With one more squeeze of her shoulders he transformed into a scythe.

Jasmine spun him through her fingers familiarly, letting the weight of the blade to guide her actions as she lunged forward to attack the witch head on. Melsima snapped her fingers once before a barrage of needles shot out of the shadows. The bleeding brunette spun the scythe, deflecting most, and allowing the rest to sink into her skin, making a sharp hiss leave between her teeth. She swung at the woman's torso with the red and black blade only to have her dance out of the way. Jasmine spun the scythe off her back and sliced sharply behind her just in time to slice another barrage of needles in half.

"She's a shadow witch Jaz." Soul reported, letting his face appear in his blade.

"That'd explain the catacombs, plenty of shadows to manipulate down there, huh?" Jasmine noted, widening her stance.

Melsima allowed a cat like smile to appear on her lips at the two's observation. They worked seamlessly together while they attacked her; she just had to wait for the right opening. She hovered her hand over a thick black shadow and pulled a form resembling a scythe out of the black. "Let's see how you do when you have another weapon being swung at you."

Jasmine planted the pole into the cobble stone street and flung herself into the air slashing downward on the witch. A growl of frustration escaped her lips at the sight of Soul's blade cut into the street.

"Dang!"

"Jaz, behind you!"

Jasmine spun and caught the shadow scythe's blade right on the pole of Soul's. She twisted the scythe and landed a firm kick to the gut, the followed up with a slash directed at her shoulder. The sharp blade quickly made its mark in the woman's flesh. Blood seeped from the wound and dripped onto the destroyed ground as the woman began to chuckle; while her weapon vanished into wisps of black.

"Do you really think it's that easy little girl?" Melsima cackled, stepping back into the shadow. Her form became engulfed with darkness and soon she couldn't be seen. Jasmine tensed her body. Out of nowhere a fist flew out and collided with her jaw, sending the meister tumbling down the cobblestone street. Her skin burned at the friction, tearing at it, but with deep shallow breathes she stood with shaking knees. "You're out of your league!"

"Soul….." She panted, sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

"Did you know Soul, that you're precious Shinigami is going to kill her?" Melsima inquired, tilting her head, her sick smile never leaving her lips. Jasmine let a fierce growl rip through her throat, until a whip of black lashed out and slammed her into the closest solid object. Soul flew from her hand and transformed in mid air, sliding on his feet. He grasped her forearm and began to haul her up. "They're going to sacrifice her for the good of the city Soul…"

"Shut up you old bat!" He growled, annoyed with the charade.

"She's not lying." Jasmine whispered meekly, her eyes cast downward.

Soul's ruby orbs widened as his gaze shifted to the girl he was help to stand. Her eyes never met his, and she never once gave off any sign of lying. "What?"

"They aren't going to 'sacrifice' me."

It was then that Melsima lashed out at the pair, only to collide with a blade of a scythe…but not Soul's. Both teens gazed at the female scythe in front of them as she slashed at the witch once more.

"Soul, Jasmine, go to Shinigami sama!" Ruby ordered, keeping her back to the pair. "Spirit and I got this handled."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Soul couldn't help, but glare slightly at his meister as they ran towards Shinigami sama. Before they could go any farther, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to a stop. Earning an aggravated look from the female, who pulled uselessly at her arm trying to get it free from his grasp to no avail.

"Tell me what's going on now." He seethed through his teeth.

"Soul-"

"NOW JAZ!"

The young woman let out a deep breath, but then growled. "Fine." Gently Soul released her arm and waited patiently for her answer. Her eyes cast to the side, while grunting. "We needed a way to take out all the witches at once, to make sure to get rid of them all. Somehow Spirit thought of my soul attack, but on a bigger scale."

"How exactly are you going to get it bigger?"

"The bigger the soul, the bigger the attack is."

Soul pondered that for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm not getting it. How can you make your soul bigger?"

"I can't. That's where the might die comes in. Since I have weapon blood in me…in theory I could do a soul resonance with a meister, so I'm resonanting with…..someone with a large soul. I resonate then launch my Soul Attack to take them all out."

"Large….soul…." Soul muttered, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You're…YOU'RE GOING TO DO A SOUL RESONANCE WITH SHINIGAMI SAMA! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FRIGGIN' MIND WOMAN!"

"SHOUT A BIT LOUDER I DON'T THINK THE REST OF THE WITCHES HEARD YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T RESONATE WITH HIM! YOU HAVE TO BE A DEATH SCYTHE TO!"

"I KNOW THAT'S WHY I MIGHT DIE!"

They both fell eerily silent as Soul gazed at the girl that had become his meister, friend, and girlfriend. She was going to kill herself, for the city….and he knew that nothing he would say or do would stop her….after all she's always been nothing but a stubborn woman.

**Author's Note: I hope that was worth the wait, I nicked and picked at this mercilessly until I was completely satisfied. Also before anyone starts thinking I threw the whole crazy soul resonance thing in there for kicks...nope! I've been planning that from the moment Jasmine stepped foot into Soul's apartment for the first time. I've had this series planned for a long time LOL!**

**I promised to go out with a bang and hopefully I'll deliever XD The next and final chapter of the Soul's New Meister series shall premiere on 7/18/11.**

**BTW: Has anyone noticed where the crap that quote I've started every chapter with came from? Ya, know the one on top of the page... Just curious.**

**Lots of Love**

**Lily**


	15. This Ends It All

"_Time may heal any wound, but having another person who knows what you're going through can heal any heart." ~Shinigami sama, Soul's New Meister._

**Author's Note: Here we go guys. The final chapter that ends it all. I would like to thank all of you that have read, reviewed, alerted, or favorite it I would like to thank you with all my heart. So the epic conclusion to the series…..**

The air held an icy quality as it swirled around everyone who fought bravely for their city. Blood stained the cobble stone streets, metal clashing rang through the air, while the wind swirled around its victims. Soul watched as Jasmine stood underneath the very center of Shinigami's soul, the center of the city. Shinigami's soul encased the entire city, tying him in place. Jasmine took a deep breath as she subconsciously shifted from meister to weapon; her hands shook slightly at the anticipation, but it was her decision. They gave her an option, and said they could find another way, but she had insisted. Deep down she knew they wouldn't be able to develop another way quick enough, and deep down she knew she might not live through this…..and so did Soul.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_A few moments earlier…._

_They both fell eerily silent as Soul gazed at the girl that had become his meister, friend, and girlfriend. She was going to kill herself, for the city….and he knew that nothing he would say or do would stop her….after all she's always been a stubborn woman. He could see a bit of tears brimming on her sapphire eyes, but the white haired weapon knew she wouldn't let them spill. Not this time. He had lost Maka…and now he was most likely going to lose her…someone out there truly did hate him. Once again he had to sit back and watch as his meister took the hit for him…his knuckles tightened and he ground his shark like teeth. Everything that happened had led to this. Maka merged her soul with Jasmine's just for this….._

_Soul slowly rested his hand on the back of his meister's neck, and swiftly yanked her forward so that her lips crashed into his. Running his fingers through her chestnut hair until they were tangled in the strands, trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. His lips burned against hers, as their lips moved in sync. It was with a sigh that he pulled back and placed his forehead against hers._

"_You better get out of this alive." He muttered, tightening his hold on her slightly. _

"_I'll try. I told you I wouldn't leave you, and I plan on putting up a fight." Jasmine sighed, enjoying the warmth his body was giving off._

"_Stubborn woman." Soul chuckled, placing his chin on top of her head. "I love you Jaz."_

"_I love you too Soul."_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

She bit into her pink lip lightly, severely hoping she would be able to keep that promise.

"Jasmine." Shinigami nodded, a solemn look on his skull mask.

The girl nodded once before it happened. The soul resonated sparking in a frenzy in the air around them. Pain rushed through Jasmine's body at the intensity of the resonance; it made her hands shake, when a lightning bolt surged downward on her. She felt their souls merged as the soul bolt…you could call it…surged around her body; trying desperately to think straight as the sensation overwhelmed her body.

"Are you sure she can do this?" Stein muttered, watching the struggling girl.

"I'm certain." Shinigami insisted, struggling to keep watching as his soul overwhelmed her own.

She had to channel his soul through hers into a soul attack, Jasmine knew that, but her body seemed not to want to respond. She could feel her heart begin to falter from the energy surging through her, and then she remembered what she was fighting for. Her sapphire eyes snapped open, managing the function somehow. Then she winced slightly when she finally channeled the attacked.

"SOUL ATTACK!"

The white light rushed outward from her outstretched arms and came out in waved from her body.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Stein shouted into the walky-talky.

All the fighters dove to the ground letting the attack soar over their head at hit the witches full blast, disintegrating them on spot. It pulsed through the city removing any magic in sight until the entire city was cleansed from it. The light flickered out slowly to reveal a heavily panting girl standing in the center of the city. When the light's aura disappeared completely darkness consumed the girl as she hit the ground with a thud, her body was limp and unmoving.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Two days later…_

Soul groaned, lifting his head from the sterile white sheets and glancing towards the sun filtering window that had disturbed his slumber. The ruby eyed weapon ran a hand through his unruly white hair, allowing his body to fall backward into the stiff hospital chair he had spent the past two days in. Hesitantly his eyes landed on the cause for his sudden back ache and lack of sleep. Tucked into the hospital bed laid none other than Jasmine Leany. The crisp white sheets still looked brand new, due to the girl's non-existent movement. Her chestnut hair was tangled and matted with dried blood from where her head had rebounded off the cobble stone street. Jasmine skin was pale as snow, and on more than one occasion Soul questioned really if she was alive or not, but the soft and rhythmic beep from the heart monitor was enough proof. An IV protruded from her pale scarred arm. He couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes at the sight of the numerous scars; all caused by Melsima's torture.

"Still here I see Mr. Evans."

Soul's eyes flashed upward to see none other than Onyx Leany, with a sad smile upon his lips.

"Um….yeah."

Onyx shook his head and allowed a chuckle to pass his lips. "My daughter is a lucky woman to have somebody like you by her side."

The albino weapon had to blink a few time to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Her dad just gave him a compliment. "Um…..thank…you…"

"I see she's in good hands so just make sure to get some rest." Onyx added, turning to depart the room.

Soul let a rush of air escape him; leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms behind his head.

The residents of Death City had finally been allowed back on the surface; seeing as the war was won and the streets were safe…partially destroyed but safe. The injured were immediately brought to the hospital….the wing that wasn't destroyed and got medical attention for their wounds. More than one them had gotten the bad end of that final blast, unfortunately. No deaths, thankfully, but no one would be running around after Kishin anytime soon. No meisters at least. The weapons had received minimal damage due to the fact that when the blast hit they were in their weapon forms shielding them more affectively. Kidd received a severe concussion and was having throbbing head pains followed by stomach sickness. Much to Patty and Liz's worry he wasn't being an OCD freak; although Mr. Leany, who was attending to everyone's needs, reassured them that he would make a full recovery with rest. Black Star had broken his left leg; meaning in Black Star's head to annoy the crap out of everyone until he got out of that bed. Tsubaki was as patient as ever with him, and stuck by his bedside twenty four seven. The weapons got minor sprains and cuts leaving them to watch over their partners.

Jasmine by far had got the brunt of that blast she let out. Her palms were scorched a scarlet red from releasing out the attack at such a high frequency, she had received a minor concussion, and had managed to break her wrist. Second degree burns littered her pale skin alongside the scars. Not to mention her kidneys were failing. She may be alive at this point….but the question on everyone's mind was…how long would she stay alive. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Jasmine was going to die.

Soul leaned over and grasped her hand in his; while he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**19 years later….**

A boy with dark brown hair walked down the halls of newly constructed DWMA with the name Leon pinned on his shirt. It had been nineteen years since the war with the witches came; the city since then had been fully repaired, but no one would forget the scars that remained behind. It was everyone's first day at the school so that unfortunately that meant the tedious task of finding a partner. For their generation of kids it was common for the female to be a meister and the males to be weapons; opposed to nineteen years ago it was rare to get a female meister. Leon glanced coolly around the halls seeing how crowded it was, packed to the brim with meister's and weapons getting acquainted with their future partners. Leon was 15 and since it was his first year he was a one star like everyone else in his class; but that didn't bother him since he didn't expect to find a partner. He stood at 5'8, was decently muscular, and tan; yep regular ladies man here. His emerald green eyes scanned the crowds in search of his friends, ignoring the fan club that was forming fast by his side.

"There you are." Scorpius laughed, slapping his friend on the back. "Son was getting worried you got lost, but got distracted when he saw that a picture was crooked".

Scorpius was almost a mirror image of his dad Black Star, his height came thankfully from his mother Tsubaki thought, but his hair was a combination of his parents. His shaggy black hair had neon blue streaks running through it and stood up in awkward places, but worked somehow; suddenly his brown eyes flashed over to the side then rolled. Fortunately, his personality was more toned down then his father's….but don't get your hopes up.

"There's Son now", Scorpius sighed, running a hand over his face.

"There you are Leon...y-your hair isn't symmetrical!" Son yelled frantically, as he started fixing Leon's wild hair; earning an eye roll from said male and a low mumble.

"Hey, cut that out or we won't ever get partners!" Scorpius snapped, swiping at Son's hands. "They'll just think we're a bunch of weirdo's!"

Son's full name was Son of Death. Like Scorpius he got most of his looks from his father Kidd, who by the way was the current Shinigami. Son had black hair just like him including those three stripes, which drove Kidd insane, except of white they were blonde like his mother Liz's hair and also dawned her eyes. He was the shortest one out of the group, but made up for with his OCD.

"You weird, there's a shocker."

The three boys spun to be faced with a teen girl casually leaning against the wall, her arms crossed behind her head. Her hair hidden by the navy sweatshirt on her curvy body, also hiding her face and eyes. The only reason Leon knew she was tan was from the shorts she wore.

"Nice to see you too Aura." Scorpius sighed. "How was training with the parents? Enjoy the desert?"

Aura growled slightly. "Oh yeah a dream come true, spend my summer in the middle of the desert in a tent. Whoop de do!"

"Who the heck is she?" Leon muttered lowly in Scorpius's ear.

"Oh yeah, you moved here when she was out in training. Aura this is Leon Green, he moved here this summer. Leon this is Aura." Scorpius chuckled. "She grew up with Son and me. This girl will keep ya on your toes….trust me."

"You guys do remember that they're changing the way they partner teams up correct?" Son mentioned, while adjusting the draw strings on the female's sweat shirt. She was used to it by now.

"How is it differ….OH I REMEMBER! We go through battle simulations this year! AWESOME!" The shaggy black haired teen laughed, fist pumping the air.

"Huh?"

"You pick someone, go into the simulation; if you win then you're partners." Aura supplied shuffling her feet slightly.

"Well, I'm going to go find the girl fortunate enough to be my meister!" Scorpius announced rather loudly, and then dragged Son with him.

Leon was about to follow when he noticed the still teen girl. "Aren't you going to search?" His voice held a rather lazy quality to it, while he slumped his shoulders slightly.

"Nah, I don't think I'll be getting a partner. I could…but I'm not comfortable with the idea of a woman handling me for some reason." The girl shrugged, causing Leon to pause.

"You're a weapon?"

"Yep." Suddenly he snatched the girl by the arm and began to drag her to the simulation. "HEY!"

"I'm a meister." He supplied, quickly chancing a glance over his shoulder.

"…fine, whatever."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**Three months later….**

Leon wondered how in the world that picking that girl would have led to this. Neither Scorpius nor Son had to go through this crap. Scorpius found a girl willing to take on..as he put it…a 'God like katana'…her name was Rain; thankfully though she could put the 'God like katana' in his place. Son found a nice gun meister named Amy as his partner, and she was a lot like Tsubaki when it came to talking. Leon lazily slumped into his chair waiting for his partner to come out of the nurse's office. She got roughed up on the last mission protecting him from a blow that was going to be delivered by a Kishin. Now here is where the two differed in opinion. Aura believed that the weapon should defend the meister, and Leon thought that the guy should protect the girl. Resulting in the two constantly butting heads. But, nothing topped that fact the regular visits he gave to a certain office. He groaned and mumbled how un-cool it was, when the door opened. He shot up out of his seat expecting his weapon….only to get the well renowned Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans.

"Oh, crud." Leon muttered.

He watched as the Death Scythe crossed his arms and looked at the boy calmly. "So I hear you two have been having some problems on the field. Difference of opinion."

"Yes sir."

"About who protects who."

"Yes, sir."

"Will you stop with the sir, it makes me sound like an un-cool old man!" Soul snapped, narrowing his ruby eyes.

Leon nodded, not doubting this man could snap him in half if needed. Soul towered over the boy by three inches, and had gotten muscles on top of muscles. Leon couldn't wait to meet the woman that turned him into the Death Scythe.

"Dad!"

Both men turned towards the nurse's door to see a teen girl with long, loosely curled white hair, and piercing purple eyes. She put her hands on her hips, despite the cast she had on her wrist. "Leave my meister alone! You know the deal! You don't get near him and I don't tell mom you're acting like Spirit towards your children."

"Don't compare me to him, ya brat!"

"Leave him alone, old man!"

Both growled at one another, not surprising Leon though. He was used to this; they were too similar, except Aura had bite to her that didn't come from her father. But, like her dad though she was a scythe except her blade was red and purple.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!"

All their heads snapped in the direction of the shout. Leon looked at the chestnut haired woman with sapphire eyes stomp down the hall. She radiated authority like Soul, but had an edge making you think she'd be quicker to snap your neck then him. Her arms were decorated by scars from battles making it obvious that she fought as much as her weapon. The woman reached over and grab the Death Scythe by the ear, yanking him towards her.

Aura smirked as she gestured to the pair. "Leon, I don't believe you've met my mom."

Leon looked between the two. Aura was a slightly shorter version of her mom, minus her hair and eye color. The woman's head turned towards the boy and a soft smile spread on her light pink lips that her daughter had inherited; melting the image of a fierce warrior and replacing it with a kind mother. "Jasmine Leany, nice to meet you."

Leon's jaw went slack. Now it was one thing for her dad to be the most famous Death Scythe in history, but her mom was…

"You were the only non-Death Scythe ever to perform a soul resonance with a Shinigami right?"

Leon didn't miss the slight falter in her smile as she sighed. "Yeah. That'd be me."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you….live?"

Jasmine chuckled, before releasing her husband's ear from her deadly grasp. "Well….I was bed ridden for five months, in a coma for two, had ruptured spleen, and one of my kidneys died. I guess I was just…."

"Stubborn." Soul put in, smirking at the way she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and sheer dumb luck."

"Which you're also known for." Soul added, gaining a glare from his wife.

"Did I ask for any comments from the peanut gallery? I don't think so!" Jasmine snarled, whacking him upside the head.

Leon and Aura watched silently as her parents bickered back and forth.

"Are they always like that?" Leon murmured.

"Pretty much." Aura sighed, running her good hand over her face. "Let's get out of here before it gets louder."

"It can get louder?"

"Oh, yeah."

The two began to stroll down the hall to leave the now vacant school when Leon's eyes flickered to his weapon's wrist. "How's the wrist?"

"Broken, but okay. I had to run out before Stein wanted to slice and dice me." Aura chuckled, running her fingers loosely through her snow white hair, not noticing that her meister was watching intently.

"Well if you hadn't tried to catch me…"

"YOU WERE FALLING OFF A BUILDING!"

"AND YOU TURNING BACK TO NORMAL MADE IT BETTER?"

"YEAH, I CUSHIONED THE FALL!"

"WITH YOUR WRIST!"

"IT WAS STILL CUSHIONED!"

"STUBBORN WOMAN!"

"MORON!"

Jasmine and Soul watched as they saw the pair begin to walk out of the school to go to their shared apartment, still shouting back and forth. Soul chuckled lightly in his throat at the sight; this seemed vaguely familiar somehow.

"Oh, crap, it's us all over again." Jasmine groaned, tilting her head back. "That's our future….we are screwed."

"Not cool….definitely not cool…" Soul sighed, looping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Hopefully they won't be exactly like us." The brunette silently prayed, resting her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, us minus, the psycho ex-partner coming back to life and being a witch, the fighting with the fates and trying to fix time, facing a witch bent on vengeance, and the whole witch war thing." Soul listed off.

Jasmine blinked a few times before groaning again. "Oh, man we were sooo screwed up! We were that unlucky weren't we."

"No, you were." The white haired weapon smirked at her small pout, but made it vanish with the small peck on the lips.

Jasmine glanced upward to catch the small glint in Soul's red eyes, allowing a small smile to grace her pink lips. "She has to grow up Soul. She'll always be your daughter."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Was the muted response, but Soul couldn't help but remember that day that changed his life…

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

**Fifteen years earlier…..**

Kidd, the now current Shinigami, sighed while running his hand symmetrically through his hair. "Soul, I cannot disclose that information."

A growl left the Death Scythes lips. "She's my wife Kidd, what do you mean you can't tell me!"

"I mean that you should be talking to your wife instead of shouting at me!" Kidd snapped, shoving the albino to the nearest door. "Now go ask her, then go on the mission!"

_Soul and Jasmine's apartment…_

Soul shuffled his feet along the sidewalk as he watched the residents of the city walk by. Some holding hands with their loved ones, other walking with a friend chatting, and others walking with their children securely latched to their hips. All he wanted was to have Jasmine as his partner for the next misson, but Kidd replied she wasn't available and suggested someone else. How the crap could Soul's own wife not be available?

Slowly he pushed open the door to their apartment and his ruby gaze fell on the girl sitting Indian style on the plush sofa, with a book spread across her lap. His gaze was soon met by that of ocean blue, and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey." And then her eyes returned to the baby blue covered book.

Soul kicked off his shoes and walked around to stand in front of her. "Why aren't you available for missions?"

Jasmine's eyes snapped upward, her mouth slightly agape from the question. "We-"

"I ask to have you as my partner for a mission and you're not available."

"It-"

"Why?"

"You see-"

"Why Jaz!"

"If you'll shut up long enough to listen to me I'll tell you that I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father!" The twenty one year old woman, shouted jumping to her own feet. She snatched the book off the couch and shoved it into his chest. "Read up."

Jasmine marched from the room and slammed their bedroom door shut, causing a few picture frames to quiver.

"Great now I ticked her off." Soul groaned, and then glanced at the book title.

_What to Except During Pregnancy_

Absent mindedly he flipped the page and read the first symptom: Mood swings. Another groan left him; while he tossed the book back on the couch. "Yep, she's got that one." Soul opened the door without hesitance and was met with a pillow to the face. A grunt left him, while glaring slightly at the pregnant and hormonal Jasmine. "Thanks babe."

"No problem." She muttered, plopping down on her back.

"Why exactly didn't you tell me?"

"I found out today, then filed a request for absence." She replied, turning her back to him so that she could face the wall.

"How far along are you?" He mumbled, rubbing his neck, looking at her back a bit sheepishly.

"Eight weeks." She mumbled, placing a hand over the slight bump forming on her stomach. "No wonder I couldn't wear jeans."

Soul ran a hand through his untamable white locks, while he sat on the edge of the bed, and began to run a hand up and down her spine. Jasmine looked over her shoulder, looking at the rather big smile on his face, causing a small smile of her own to spread on her lips.

"We're going to be parents."

"Yeah."

"There is no way you're going back to work." Soul muttered, placing a kiss on her lips, before wrapping her up in a hug. "Love you."

"I love you too Soul." The brunette smiled, burying her face into his chest.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

_Present…_

That day seemed just like yesterday to the Death Scythe. He watched as the retreating figure of his only child finally disappeared from the building and frowned slightly. "Who's idea was it to let her live in an apartment with a boy?"

Jasmine chuckled, knowing where this was going. "Soul, I lived with you."

"AND YOU GOT PREGNANT!"

"After we were married for two years Soul; Aura can take care of herself."

Soul sighed, hunching his shoulders. "They better not end up like us."

This caused a bell like laugh to come from his wife's lips. "Well, at the rate they're going you just might end up with a son-in-law in three years." Slowly the brunette began to back away waiting for the explosion.

"Yeah…they might….JAZ!" Soul shouted, watching as his wife ran down the hall; soon the Death Scythe took off after her smirking all the way. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUBBORN WOMAN!"

"Not a chance cool guy!" Jasmine chuckled.

Some things never do change…..

**~The End~**

**Author's Note: *sniffle sniffle* There we have it the conclusion to the Soul's New Meister series. I have spent two years working on this series and I can honestly say I do not regret it. I love all of you guys! :)**

**Now whether or not there will be a sequel. I may not do a full blown multi-chapter sequel, but I may do one shots of Soul and Jasmine's marriage or Aura and Leon's blooming relationship. So put an alert on me guys, cause you never know if I'll come out with something else. **

**Hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Lots of Love Forever**

**Lily**


End file.
